First Love Never Dies
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Bagiku, cinta pertama tak pernah mati. Jadi, itukah yang membuat Cedric Diggory berdiri segar bugar di hadapanku, tepat di peringatan lima tahun kematiannya?


_Fic_ ini untuk cla99 dan semua _reader_ yang menginginkan kisah CedMione.

**Disclaimer: **Demi jenggot Dumbledore dan demi...kianlah adanya, Harry Potter tetep bukan punya _author_, masih milik J.K Rowling. **  
**

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Cedric Diggory.

**Warning: **Apapun bisa terjadi di dunia sihir ini. Buang semua logika, pakai saja fantasi. _Just enjoy..._

**Rating:** T

* * *

Perkenalan pertamaku dengan Cedric Diggory terjadi di puncak Bukit Stoatshead, pagi hari jelang penyelenggaraan final Piala Dunia Quidditch atau beberapa minggu sebelum tahun keempatku di Hogwarts dimulai.

Selama ini aku mengetahui siapa itu Diggory hanya melalui kasak-kusuk yang beredar, termasuk obrolan nakal antara Angelina Johnson dengan Katie Bell. Kedua kakak kelasku itu tak bosan-bosannya menyanjung Diggory sebagai lelaki paling jantan se-Hogwarts.

Selain itu, aku cuma pernah melihatnya sekilas di pertandingan Quidditch Gryffindor melawan Hufflepuff, tahun lalu. Waktu itu, Harry terjatuh dari sapu balapnya karena diserang Dementor dan Diggory berhasil merebut Golden Snitch.

Kendati memenangkan laga, Diggory di luar dugaan bersikap ksatria. Secara terbuka, ia meminta kompetisi diulang kembali. Menurutnya, keberhasilannya menggasak Golden Snitch tidak sah sebab ia tak menyadari kondisi naas Harry saat itu.

Keinginan Diggory untuk bertanding ulang itu membuatku terkesima. Jarang sekali ku temui penyihir berjiwa besar seperti dirinya. Tak bisa ku pungkiri, sejak saat itulah Diggory mulai mengisi alam pikiranku.

Aku masih mengingat jelas kesan awal yang ku petik saat bertatap muka langsung dengan Diggory. Oh Merlin, dia benar-benar cowok yang luar biasa tampan. Bertubuh jangkung dan pendiam, Diggory juga sarat prestasi. Nilai-nilai pelajarannya selalu berada di kisaran Outstanding. Sebagai siswa teladan, tak heran jika Diggory dipercaya memegang lencana Prefek. Ia juga menduduki posisi Kapten dan Seeker di tim Quidditch Hufflepuff.

Aku yang tersengal-sengal karena kelelahan mendaki punggung bukit makin terengah-engah ketika Diggory menjabat erat tanganku. Sudut bibir seksinya mengulaskan senyum ramah. Mata abu-abunya berkilau gembira, membuatku terpana sampai lupa menyebutkan nama.

Sodokan keras lengan Ginny di tulang rusukku-lah yang membangunkanku dari jeratan fantasi. Tergagap-gagap aku pun mengucapkan namaku, disambut senyum simpul Diggory dan pelototan heran dari Ron serta Harry.

"Gosip itu ternyata bukan isapan jempol belaka," Ginny berbisik rendah di kupingku. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Ginny mencolek siku tanganku. "Dia benar-benar menawan. Kau setuju bukan, Hermione?"

Aku hanya mampu mengangguk-angguk linglung. Masih belum pulih sepenuhnya dari keterpesonaanku.

Ketidakfokusan pikiran itu membuatku tak mendengar instruksi ayah Diggory, Mr. Amos Diggory yang meminta kami segera menyentuh Portkey berbentuk sepatu bot butut.

Cubitan gemas di ujung hidungku-lah yang membuatku terperanjat sadar. Merona merah, aku menatap Diggory yang tergelak ringan sembari menarik tanganku.

Menangkupkan tangan mungilku di bawah telapak tangannya yang besar dan hangat, Diggory bergumam pelan. "Sepertinya kau banyak pikiran, Hermione. Apa yang kau risaukan?"

Aku tak sempat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut karena sensasi aneh dan asing sekonyong-konyong melanda tubuhku. Aku merasa ada pengait di pusarku yang menarikku ke depan dengan kecepatan super. Bahuku saling berbenturan entah dengan pundak siapa. Aku merasa diriku berputar-putar ke depan dalam deru angin dan pusaran aneka warna.

Sesaat kemudian, tubuhku menghantam rerumputan. Aku terduduk dan terbatuk-batuk di samping Ron yang nyungsep di dekat tumpukan kerikil. Di sebelah Ron, Harry merunduk-runduk kalut mencari kacamata bulatnya yang terlempar entah ke mana.

Sesosok bayangan yang menjulang di hadapanku memaksaku menengadah. Ternyata, Cedric Diggory-lah yang berdiri di depanku. Tersenyum bersahabat, Diggory mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

Walau rambut coklat kehitamannya sedikit berantakan, kondisi Diggory terbilang rapi. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan kami yang kotor karena nungging di rerumputan. Dengan penampilan yang jauh dari cela itu, aku berani bertaruh Diggory sudah ribuan kali melanglang buana dengan menggunakan Portkey.

Memapahku untuk berdiri lebih tegak, Diggory membersihkan rumput serta daun kering yang tersangkut di rambut ikal megarku. Jari-jarinya begitu sabar dan penuh perhatian saat melepas semua kotoran yang melekat.

Mengusap halus pipiku untuk menghapus noda tanah yang menempel, Diggory menatapku lekat-lekat. Ibu jarinya mengelus mesra bibir bawahku. Mata kelabunya menggelap, tak sedetik pun melewatkan pergerakan jemarinya.

Sentuhan intim Diggory membuat bibirku bergetar dan tercekat. Rasa panas mulai membakar diriku, menjalar dari ujung jempol kaki hingga ujung rambut keriting coklatku.

Suara dehaman berat Mr. Amos Diggory yang kentara betul dibuat-buat meredam semua sensasi yang menyelimuti kami. Berbalik dan beranjak mendekat ke sisi ayahnya yang menyipitkan mata, Diggory meninggalkanku dalam kondisi ternganga-nganga.

"Merlin, _hot_ sekali atmosfer di sini."

Ginny mengedipkan sebelah matanya, suaranya jelas-jelas memberi nada khusus pada kalimat _hot _tersebut.

"Ayo anak-anak, kita segera pergi ke lokasi perkemahan kita di lapangan pertama," teriak Mr. Weasley lantang. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengepit tas-tas besar berisi perlengkapan berkemah, termasuk ceret, kuali dan kompor.

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu lagi Arthur," ujar Mr. Amos Diggory ceria. "Tenda kami ada di lapangan kedua. Iya kan, Ced?"

Mengangguk samar, Diggory mengunci tatapannya ke arahku. Melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan, Diggory tersenyum-senyum dan langsung menyusul ayahnya yang sudah beringsut menjauh.

"Heran... Kenapa sih dia? Aneh betul cengar-cengir begitu," gumam Fred kebingungan. Dahinya berkerut-kerut, sibuk menerka-nerka arti di balik sikap janggal Diggory.

"Dia naksir kamu, Hermione," seru Ginny pelan dengan wajah berseri-seri penuh semangat. Tersipu canggung, aku menyanggah praduga tersebut. Mana mungkin Diggory yang digilai hampir seluruh penghuni Hogwarts tertarik pada kutu buku sepertiku?

* * *

Selain diwarnai kejutan aksi mesra Diggory, final Piala Dunia Quidditch juga dihiasi insiden mengerikan. Di tengah malam, di sela-sela perayaan besar atas kemenangan timnas Irlandia melawan timnas Bulgaria, gerombolan Death Eater datang mengacau.

Tak hanya menganiaya keluarga Mr. Roberts, Muggle penjaga bumi perkemahan, para abdi setia Voldemort itu juga membumihanguskan ribuan tenda yang tegak berdiri di sepanjang lapangan.

Dalam kekalutan itu, Harry sempat terpisah dariku dan Ron. Syukurlah, kami bisa menemukan Harry sebelum kejadian buruk menghajarnya. Dengan bantuan ayah Ron dan Mr. Amos Diggory, pegawai Kementerian Sihir yang bergegas tiba di lokasi akhirnya berhasil menetralisir situasi.

Sayangnya, pengendalian kondisi itu dinodai dengan perlakuan tak adil yang menimpa Winky, peri rumah milik keluarga Kepala Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir, Barty Crouch.

Peri rumah perempuan itu dituduh berkomplot dengan Voldemort karena ketahuan memegang tongkat sihir Harry, yang dipakai untuk memunculkan Tanda Kegelapan di angkasa.

Tatkala aku tengah menata napasku yang memburu karena habis marah-marah mencela tudingan berat sebelah itu, Mr. Amos Diggory mendekatiku dan menepuk-nepuk bahuku dengan gerakan kebapakan.

"Syukurlah kau selamat, Nak. Cedric sangat mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu."

Sedikit banyak pengakuan itu memupus kekesalanku pada Mr. Amos Diggory karena sedari tadi penyihir berwajah kemerahan itu selalu memperlakukan Winky seolah-olah peri mungil itu tak lebih dari sekedar budak belian yang patut diinjak-injak.

Rasa geramku berubah menjadi penasaran. Otomatis, aku mencoba menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut lagi.

"Apa maksud Anda, Sir?"

Memperhatikanku dalam-dalam dengan tatapan menilai, Mr. Amos Diggory akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Begini, Nak. Cedric-"

"Hei, Amos," suara berwibawa Barty Crouch memotong kalimat yang ingin diutarakan ayah Diggory padaku. "Lebih baik kita segera kembali dan melapor ke Kementerian Sihir."

"Baik, baik." Mr. Amos Diggory berdeham kecil dan membenahi kerah piama biru telur asinnya yang berlumuran arang. Beranjak ke sebelah Barty Crouch, tangan Mr. Amos Diggory terus menyisir jenggot coklat lebatnya yang kusut berantakan.

"Sir," aku mencoba menyela. Sayangnya, ayah Diggory sudah ber-Apparate menghilang bersama bos-nya di Kementerian Sihir itu.

"Hermione, lebih baik kita buru-buru balik ke tenda kita," Ron mendengking ketakutan. Matanya memicing mengawasi keadaan sekitar kami yang luluh lantak dan penuh dengan bara api. Hidung Ron yang penuh bintik-bintik mengendus-endus udara yang berbau asap gosong dan aroma hangus daging terbakar.

Mengerling ke Harry yang mengangguk-angguk sepakat, aku segera menggandeng lengan Ron. Bersama-sama kami berjalan menuju ke posisi Ginny, Fred dan George yang berdiri menunggu kami di balik pohon besar.

* * *

"Hermione, apa yang dikatakan Mr. Diggory padamu tadi?"

Ginny bertanya di tengah-tengah kesibukan mengepak barang dan sisa-sisa bajunya. Berpura-pura kerepotan mengumpulkan buku-buku tebal yang berserakan di kasur, aku membuang muka, gentar bertatap muka dengan tatapan menyelidik Ginny. Sikap keras kepala Ginny yang bersikukuh memperoleh jawaban membuatku menyerah kalah dan terpaksa mengakui hal sebenarnya.

"Mr. Amos Diggory bilang kalau Cedric mencemaskan keselamatanku."

"Merlin, Hermione," teriak Ginny nyaring. Bola mata coklat kekuningannya berkelap-kelip antusias.

"Ssstt... Jangan keras-keras," ujarku panik seraya menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibir.

"Hermione, dia benar-benar suka padamu," Ginny melompat-lompat kegirangan. Merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, mata _hazel _Ginny menerawang menatap langit-langit tenda.

"Beruntung sekali kamu, Hermione. Seandainya saja Harry juga punya perasaan khusus padaku."

Duduk di seberang Ginny dan menggenggam tangan rampingnya, aku melempar senyum penghiburan. "Harry sangat menyayangimu, Ginny."

"Iya, memang," sela Ginny tiba-tiba, melonjak bangun dari posisinya. "Tapi, bukan rasa cinta antara pria dan wanita, seperti yang dirasakan Cedric padamu, Hermione," telunjuk langsing Ginny teracung ke arah hidungku.

Merona malu, aku menepis ujung jari Ginny dan melanjutkan kembali aktivitas menata buku-buku kesayanganku ke dalam ransel.

"Aku tidak mau berkhayal terlalu jauh, Ginny. Itu semua seperti mimpi bagiku."

* * *

"Ya betul! Jangan mimpi di siang bolong, dong!"

Aku memutar bola mata mendengar gerutuan jengkel Ron. Sudah berhari-hari Ron bersungut-sungut seperti itu. Tepatnya semenjak nama Harry mencuat dari dalam Piala Api. Sejak momen itulah, Ron senewen dan menuduh Harry bermimpi merebut duit seribu Galleon sekaligus menjadi pahlawan idola anak-anak.

"Ron, Harry bilang bukan dia yang memasukkan namanya ke dalam Piala Api," keluhku lemas. Sesungguhnya, aku sudah tak tahan lagi terjepit di antara perselisihan kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

"Buh... Terus kenapa namanya bisa keluar dari dalam Piala Api yang jelas-jelas sudah disegel dengan mantra paten?" Ron menyalak galak.

"Mana aku tahu," aku menjawab asal-asalan. Perhatianku tengah tercurah ke sosok Cedric Diggory yang sedang dikerubuti penggemar-penggemar fanatiknya.

Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan berlomba-lomba menyodorkan lipstik, meminta Diggory menandatangani barang-barang mereka dengan pemulas bibir tersebut.

"Busyet, Cowok Cantik Diggory itu makin ngetop saja," sindir Ron masam. Mata birunya menyipit hingga tinggal segaris mencermati keriuhan di depannya itu.

Biasanya, umpatan Ron mampu meletupkan emosiku. Tapi kali ini amarahku tak terpancing. Pertikaian Ron dengan Harry serta banyaknya siswa Hogwarts yang memakai lencana bertuliskan POTTER BAU dan DUKUNGLAH CEDRIC DIGGORY membuat pikiranku terbelah-belah.

Belum lagi dengan keadaan yang dialami Diggory. Sepertinya, ia tak keberatan dikelilingi cewek-cewek maniak tersebut. Bahkan Diggory tampak nyaman berada di tengah-tengah barisan pemujanya tersebut.

Menghembuskan napas letih, aku beranjak pergi ke perpustakaan. Daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik aku berkonsentrasi belajar atau meneliti buku-buku yang bisa menolong Harry melawan Naga di tugas pertamanya nanti.

* * *

Tepat tanggal 24 November, hari pelaksanaan tugas pertama Turnamen Triwizard, aku memutuskan pergi mengunjungi Harry untuk memberikan suntikan semangat. Dan di sinilah aku berada, persis di depan tenda kontestan yang tertutup rapat, berdiri grogi sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tanganku kuat-kuat hingga nyaris berasap. Berdoa khusyuk di dalam hati semoga aku tak diusir penjaga, aku menyingkap tirai tenda dan berbisik memanggil nama Harry.

"Harry... Harry..."

"Hermione, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat ku kenal karena sering bergaung di mimpi-mimpiku membuatku nyaris terlempar dari tanah. Menolehkan muka ke belakang, aku bertatapan dengan Cedric Diggory yang mengernyit keheranan. Di sampingnya, Fleur Isabelle Delacour, gadis Veela sombong dari Beauxbatons mencibir merendahkan.

"Err... Anu... Itu..."

"Hermione?"

Harry menyeruak dari belakang Fleur dan Diggory. Mata hijau cemerlangnya menyorot cemas.

"Ngapain kau di sini?"

Melesat cepat, aku segera memeluk Harry erat-erat. "Oh, Harry, aku hanya ingin memberimu semangat. Kau pasti bisa jadi juara, Harry."

Memalingkan mukanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, berhadap-hadapan dengan Diggory, Fleur dan Viktor Krum yang cemberut, Harry menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Ehm... Trims Hermione. Tapi sebentar lagi kompetisi mau dimulai. Sebaiknya kau pergi ke tribun penonton."

Menyeka ujung mataku yang diliputi setitik air mata khawatir, aku tersenyum singkat memandangi punggung Harry yang menghilang di balik bayangan tirai tenda.

"Kau tidak memberiku pelukan keberuntungan?"

Aku nyaris jantungan mendengar komentar tersebut. Aku tak menyangka Diggory masih berdiam diri di tempatnya semula. Ku kira ia sudah masuk ke dalam tenda seperti peserta Turnamen Triwizard lainnya.

"Uhm... Kau mau ku peluk?" tanyaku kikuk.

Menyunggingkan senyum sensual, Diggory mengusap-usap dagu halusnya, seolah-olah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Setelah ku pertimbangkan, aku berubah pikiran. Aku tak mau pelukan keberuntungan."

"Oh."

Semburat kecewa mewarnai nada suaraku. Apes betul, ternyata Diggory sama sekali tak berselera memelukku. Ya Tuhan yang ada di surga, apakah diriku segitu membosankannya?

"Lalu, kau mau apa?"

Menarik tubuhku merapat ke sisinya, Diggory menopangkan tangannya di belakang kepalaku. Menundukkan wajah kerennya, hingga napas kami saling bertemu, Diggory berbisik serak.

"Aku mau ini."

Duniaku seolah meledak dalam lingkaran cahaya pelangi ketika Diggory menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Awalnya, Diggory menciumiku dengan lembut, bibirnya menjelajahi secara perlahan. Lambat laun, ciumannya menjadi liar dan panas, membuat erangan terlepas dari tenggorokanku.

Desahan itu rupanya memutus tali kekang Diggory. Terus memagutku tanpa henti, Diggory membawaku ke dekat pepohonan. Menekan punggungku ke batang pohon besar, Diggory menambah intensitas gairah dalam kecupannya.

Tangan kanan Diggory memegang daguku, memastikan mendapatkan posisi tepat untuk memperdalam ciuman. Di lain pihak, tangan kirinya bercokol di pinggangku, memerangkapku dalam dekapan hasratnya.

"Romansa remaja. Ah, betapa menyenangkannya."

Suara jenaka milik Kepala Sekolah Profesor Albus Dumbledore membuyarkan sensasi ciuman yang kami nikmati. Terengah-engah dengan posisi kening saling menempel, aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat. Malu sekali rasanya tertangkap basah dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu kemesraan kalian," ujar Profesor Dumbledore, tak bisa menyembunyikan nada geli dalam suaranya. Mengarahkan sorot mata biru mudanya yang bercahaya ke arahku, Profesor Dumbledore kembali berceloteh.

"Tapi, Mr. Diggory sudah dinanti untuk tugas pertama. Miss Granger, lebih baik kau kembali ke bangku penonton."

Mengangguk sekali, aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Diggory. Sebelum tubuhku terbebas dari dekapannya, Diggory menyapukan bibirnya di telingaku sembari bergumam parau. "Doakan aku beruntung, Hermione."

Usai mengecup ujung kupingku yang ikut-ikutan memerah, Diggory melangkah mantap memasuki tenda, disusul Profesor Dumbledore yang bersiul-siul gembira.

* * *

"Hermione, sini, sini," Ron berseru memanggilku, menunjuk bangku kosong di samping kirinya. Ketika aku menghenyakkan diriku di kursi tersebut, Ron mengawasiku tajam. Merengutkan jidatnya yang digelayuti poni merah tua, Ron melahap sepotong Bolu Kuali dalam satu gigitan.

"Kenapa mukamu merona seperti udang rebus begitu?"

Memasang tampang pilon, aku bersandiwara tak mendengar pertanyaan Ron. Untunglah Ron tak memperpanjang investigasi sebab tugas pertama Turnamen Triwizard sudah dimulai, ditandai dengan munculnya Cedric Diggory dari balik tenda.

Sepanjang Diggory bertarung melawan Naga Moncong Pendek Swedia, aku tak henti-hentinya merapalkan doa. Aku nyaris pingsan ketika anjing Labrador besar yang ditransfigurasi Diggory dari batu karang gagal mengecoh naga berkulit biru abu-abu tersebut. Jika bukan karena kesigapannya, hampir saja Diggory ditelan bulat-bulat oleh naga raksasa tersebut.

Ketika tiba giliran Harry, rentetan doa-doa makin santer ku panjatkan. Naga Ekor Berduri Hungaria yang dihadapi Harry merupakan lawan tangguh yang paling sulit ditaklukkan. Syukurlah, ketangkasan Harry dalam terbang memakai Firebolt membuahkan hasil maksimal. Aku tak kuasa membendung rasa haru dan bahagia menyaksikan dua cowok yang sangat ku sayangi berhasil meraup kemenangan gilang gemilang.

Ironisnya, kegembiraan yang ku rasakan tak berlangsung lama. Seminggu setelah pertempuran melawan Naga, Wakil Kepala Sekolah, Profesor Minerva McGonagall mengumumkan perayaan Natal yang akan disemarakkan dengan Pesta Dansa Natal.

Sontak, seisi Hogwarts langsung berdengung meriah seperti sekumpulan lebah. Para cowok saling sikut dan berebut partner dansa di Yule Ball nanti, tak terkecuali dua sobat karibku, Ron dan Harry.

Pasca pengumuman dari Profesor McGonagall, hari-hari Ron terbuang hanya untuk mengomentari penampilan siswi-siswi asrama lain. Tak ada satupun gadis Hogwarts yang dinilai setara untuknya. Si A kebanyakan jerawatlah, si B hidungnya miringlah atau si C yang jenong seperti kuali penyok.

Harry sendiri di lain pihak sering menghabiskan waktu dengan terbengong-bengong menatap Cho Chang, Seeker Quidditch Ravenclaw yang cantik jelita itu. Tampaknya, Harry kepincut dengan Cho yang belakangan ini sering ku pergoki senantiasa memandangi Diggory dengan tatapan membara.

Rupanya, cinta yang dirasakan Cho tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Buktinya, dengan kejadian mengerikan yang ku saksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, dua hari sebelum Yule Ball diselenggarakan.

Ketika itu, usai makan malam, aku melintasi koridor lantai lima. Di dekat kamar mandi Prefek, ku dengar Diggory meminta Cho untuk menjadi pasangan dansanya. Ajakan yang tentu saja direspon Cho dengan senyum merekah.

Berbalik menjauh dari adegan yang membuat hatiku berdarah-darah itu, aku berlari sekencang mungkin ke perpustakaan. Di tempat bersemediku itu, aku langsung menghempaskan diri di bangku pojok. Merenggut perkamen dari tas, aku menggores-gores pena bulu membentuk coret-coretan tak beraturan.

"Diggory brengsek... Cowok kurang kerjaan," aku merutuk beringas. "Untuk apa ia menciumku jika tak punya perasaan apa-apa."

Omelanku terpotong ketika segurat bayangan besar menghalangi cahaya obor yang menerangi perkamenku. Menengadahkan kepala, mataku bersirobok dengan mata gelap Viktor Krum, murid Durmstrang yang tadi pagi mendesakku pergi ke Pesta Dansa Natal bersamanya.

Menampilkan senyum harap-harap cemas di wajah tegasnya, Krum kembali mengulang permohonannya itu. Bujukan yang langsung ku setujui karena didorong rasa cemburu dan sakit hati.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan wajah bersinar-sinar seperti anak kecil yang ketiban satu pabrik Cokelat Kodok, Krum berlalu pergi, membiarkanku kembali berkonsentrasi mencoret-coret helai demi helai perkamen.

Luapan kekecewaan menjadikan semangat belajarku terdongkrak ke batas maksimum. Tanpa sadar, aku telah bersarang di perpustakaan hingga menjelang pukul 11 malam.

"Miss Granger, perpustakaan sudah mau ditutup." Madam Irma Pince, penjaga perpustakaan yang pemarah dan angker seperti burung nasar menegurku tajam. Tangan kanannya bergerak aktif memelintir tongkat sihirnya di udara, memastikan koleksi buku-buku perpustakaan kembali ke raknya semula.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam ke Madam Pince yang masih mengerucutkan bibir, aku beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan. Malam itu, koridor sekolah sangat lengang. Cahaya obor berwarna kuning keemasan bergoyang-goyang diterpa angin malam, membuat bayanganku terlihat menari-nari di lantai batu.

Bersenandung lirih, aku menyusuri koridor dan memilih jalan melalui lantai lima. Setibanya di koridor lantai lima, aku terperanjat melihat Diggory keluar dari pintu keempat, tepat di sebelah kiri lukisan Boris si Bingung.

Sepertinya, Diggory baru selesai mandi di kamar mandi Prefek. Rambut coklat lembapnya berkilat-kilat ditimpa sinar obor. Mendekap kencang telur emasnya di dada, senyum puas terpahat di wajah menawannya.

Tentu saja ia cengar-cengir gembira seperti orang gila, pikirku sendu. Ia berhasil mengajak salah satu gadis tercantik di Hogwarts ke Pesta Dansa Natal. Mereka pasti terpilih menjadi pasangan paling beken di pesta tersebut, mengalahkan si congkak Fleur Delacour yang katanya bakal pergi dengan Kapten Quidditch Ravenclaw, Roger Davies.

Berjingkat-jingkat mencari jalan memutar, aku tercekat saat Diggory memanggil namaku. Menegapkan diri, aku berbalik menatap Diggory, mengawasi setiap langkah kakinya yang mendekat ke arahku.

"Hermione, malam-malam begini kenapa kau masih kelayapan di koridor?"

Mengulum senyum tak peduli, aku mengibaskan tanganku, bertindak seolah-olah mengusir gerombolan Wrackspurt tak kasat mata.

"Aku baru selesai belajar di perpustakaan dan hendak pergi ke Asrama."

"Oh," ujar Diggory pelan, terlihat gelisah dan salah tingkah.

Untuk sesaat, kami sama-sama terdiam. Hanya keharuman sabun mandi aroma pinus segarlah yang mengisi udara di sekitar kami. Mencoba memecah kebisuan yang menyiksa, aku mengajukan pertanyaan tolol yang langsung ku sesali begitu selesai terlontar dari mulutku.

"Ku dengar kau pergi dengan Cho Chang ke Pesta Dansa Natal nanti."

Mengerjap kaget, Diggory mengangguk mengiyakan. Menatapku tepat di tengah mata, Diggory berujar lambat-lambat.

"Kau sendiri berpasangan dengan Viktor Krum kan?"

"Iya. Aku sangat tersanjung karena Viktor benar-benar baik hati. Ia juga populer serta menyenangkan."

Rasa marah, kesal, kecewa, merana dan gumpalan perasaan tak sedap lainnya membuat bibirku terus nyerocos tanpa henti. Aku baru bungkam ketika ku lihat wajah Diggory semakin mengeras.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ujar Diggory ketus. Memicingkan matanya yang berkobar marah, Diggory melanjutkan komentarnya.

"Dia cocok untukmu."

Bersedekap tak mau kalah, aku pun membalas ucapan tersebut.

"Cho Chang juga sesuai untukmu."

Mendengar sindiranku itu, ujung bibir Diggory tertarik ke atas. Alis sempurnanya melengkung mengejek.

"Aku senang kau berpikir seperti itu. Tak salah jika guru-guru menjulukimu penyihir paling jenius saat ini."

Dadaku serasa ditusuk belati berkarat mendengar respon dingin seperti itu. Tak ingin tanggul air mataku jebol, aku buru-buru menghindar dan mengucapkan selamat malam padanya. Berderap kilat menuju Menara Gryffindor, dalam waktu singkat aku tiba di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

Setelah mendesiskan kata kunci di hadapan Nyonya Gemuk yang tengah menggulung rambut tebal hitamnya dengan _roll _rambut berwarna-warni, aku terbirit-birit menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

Membuka kelambu merah muda dengan gerakan kasar, aku membanting diriku di tempat tidur. Menenggelamkan wajahku di bantal, aku menangis tanpa suara.

Di usia 14 tahun, untuk pertama kalinya aku, Hermione Jean Granger merasakan pedihnya patah hati. Di usia 14 tahun, untuk pertama kalinya aku mencicipi perihnya cinta tak berbalas.

* * *

Esoknya, keadaan tak jauh lebih baik. Dengan mata sembab, aku mengamati Diggory dan Cho Chang yang bergandengan tangan di sepanjang koridor. Dari kabar burung yang ku dengar, Cho dan Diggory sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tak terbayang betapa hancurnya hatiku mengetahui berita tersebut. Aku memang sudah menduga-duga hal ini akan terjadi tapi kenyataan ternyata jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Syukurlah, aku bisa sedikit melupakan kesedihan tersebut dengan menyibukkan diri menghadapi Pesta Dansa Natal yang sudah di pelupuk mata. Bermodal nasehat canggih Ginny yang menganjurkanku memakai Ramuan Pelicin Rambut, aku menata rambut mekarku menjadi sanggul anggun di belakang kepala.

Ginny jugalah yang membantuku memilih jubah yang akan ku kenakan, gaun pesta merah muda keunguan yang terbuat dari bahan ringan serta melayang. Berkat tangan dingin Ginny, di Pesta Dansa Natal aku menjadi primadona. Angelina Johnson, Chaser Gryffindor yang berpasangan dengan Fred bahkan memberitahuku kalau ia mendengar Draco Malfoy, Si Kaisar _Bullying_ Slytherin diam-diam memuji-muji penampilanku yang gemerlapan.

Ironisnya, perayaan malam itu tak ditutup dengan kebahagiaan. Di penghujung acara, Ron yang sebelum dansa dimulai sudah sewot setelah mengetahui aku datang bersama Viktor Krum tiba-tiba ngedumel tak karuan. Ron tega menuduhku tak punya otak karena mau bergoyang dan bergenit-genit bersama Viktor, yang disebutnya sebagai musuh dalam selimut.

Geram karena diteriaki yang bukan-bukan, aku melarikan diri menuju Menara Astronomi. Mungkin di sana aku bisa mendinginkan kepalaku yang mendidih ini. Malangnya, ketika melewati Menara Ravenclaw, aku memergoki Diggory memeluk Cho Chang dan mengecup kedua pipinya.

Air mataku hampir tumpah menonton interaksi sejoli yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu. Hati nuraniku merutuk keras, menyesali kebodohanku yang rupanya masih menggantung harapan pada Diggory.

Sadarlah, Hermione! Apa lagi yang bisa kau harapkan? Kau sudah tak punya peluang. Kesempatanmu meniti masa depan bersama Diggory sudah musnah tanpa sisa.

Berindap-indap sepelan mungkin, aku menjauh dari pasangan gres tersebut. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, aku mendengar bunyi pintu Menara Ravenclaw ditutup. Seiring dengan menutupnya pintu itu, tertutup pula-lah pintu hatiku untuk Cedric Diggory.

* * *

"Aku yakin pasti ada mantra khusus untuk bertahan selama mungkin di dalam air," dengusku tak sabar, mengobrak-abrik tumpukan buku-buku besar yang bergeletakan di meja perpustakaan.

Menguap lebar-lebar sampai nyaris menyedot kepala Harry yang terkulai di depannya, Ron menggosok-gosok kelopak matanya. Bayangan hitam membekas di bawah matanya, goresan keletihan terpancar jelas di iris biru lautnya.

"Aku capek banget, Hermione." Ron berkeluh kesah panjang pendek di sela-sela kuapannya.

"Pasti ada pemecahannya," sahutku galak, makin bersemangat membenamkan wajah di buku _Dilema Sihir dan Solusinya_.

Meskipun mataku berkedut-kedut menyusuri huruf-huruf kecil yang menjabarkan tentang proses mengeritingkan bulu hidung, aku tetap pantang menyerah. Hanya dengan membaca mati-matian seperti inilah aku bisa melupakan keromantisan yang menaungi pasangan akbar abad ini, Cho Chang dan Cedric Diggory.

"Oh, sudahlah," aku menggebruk buku super tebal itu sampai menutup, membuat kepala Harry yang menelungkup terlonjak terkejut.

"Hermione, Ron, kalian dicari-cari Profesor McGonagall."

Dua kakak kembar Ron, Fred dan George tiba-tiba bersandar di dekat kami. Kemunculan mendadak mereka sedikit mengingatkanku pada kisah jin Aladdin yang langsung nongol tiba-tiba setelah lampunya digosok-gosok.

"Buat apa Profesor McGonagall mencariku?" Aku bergumam bimbang, membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan.

"Entahlah," George mengangkat bahunya. "Yang jelas kami diminta mengantar kalian ke ruangannya."

Membuntuti kedua cowok kembar itu ke ruangan Profesor McGonagall, aku bergulat dengan berbagai kemungkinan. Mungkin di sana aku mesti berdiskusi banyak hal dengan Kepala Asramaku itu sehingga aku bisa melupakan segalanya. Melupakan semua hal yang melukai hidupku.

* * *

Ternyata, aku benar-benar melupakan semuanya. Sadar-sadar, aku sudah berada di pinggiran Danau Hitam, dikelilingi banyak orang termasuk matron Ruang Kesehatan, Madam Poppy Pomfrey yang berkotek ribut membungkus tubuhku yang basah kuyup dengan selimut tebal.

"Apa... Apa yang terjadi?" Aku terbata-bata kedinginan. Gigiku bergemeletuk nyaring, bahuku berderak-derak menggigil.

Secangkir ramuan Merica Mujarab yang terulur di samping pipi kananku membuatku tersentak. Setengah berharap Madam Pomfrey yang memberiku ramuan tersebut, aku terperangah tak percaya melihat Diggory memandangiku dengan intens. Sorot khawatir membayangi iris kelabu peraknya.

"Minum ramuan ini, Hermione," ujar Diggory seraya membungkuk dan meletakkan cangkir mengepul itu di sampingku. "Ramuan ini bisa menghangatkan badanmu."

Terputus-putus mengucapkan terima kasih karena dingin membeku yang menusuk tulang, aku menghirup sedikit ramuan pedas menyengat tersebut. Diggory masih tetap mengawasiku. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, seakan-akan hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Herm-ayon-nini, ada kumbang air di rambutmu." Viktor Krum, yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangku menggeram gusar, mengibaskan tangan besarnya, mengusir jauh-jauh serangga mengganggu tersebut. Setelah memastikan kumbang tak diundang itu menghilang, tangan Viktor kelihatannya tambah gatal ingin melempar Diggory ke dasar Danau Hitam.

Menengok sinis ke arah Krum yang merangkulkan tangannya di pundakku, Diggory menarik napas kalah. Tanpa banyak kata, ia kembali beranjak menuju kekasihnya, Cho Chang yang sedang meniup-niup uap panas di cangkirnya.

"Herm-ayon-nini, ada hubungan apa antara dirimu dengan dia? Dia perhatian sekali padamu." Viktor mencermatiku dalam-dalam, memasang muka siap tempur.

Menggenggam telapak tanganku yang beku di cangkir hangat tersebut, aku menggeleng pelan. Sejujurnya, aku sedikit tersanjung dengan perhatian Diggory tapi itu semua tak akan mengubah apa-apa. Yang dipilih Diggory adalah Cho Chang, bukan diriku.

* * *

Terbitnya artikel sesat Rita Skeeter tentang cinta segitiga antara aku, Harry dan Viktor efektif mengalihkan pikiranku dari masalah Diggory. Belum lagi serbuan Howler, surat ancaman dan paket berisi nanah Bubotuber yang membuat jari-jariku membengkak sebesar kingkong. Semua aspek memusingkan itu membuatku tak lagi menghiraukan Diggory, termasuk pandangan diam-diam yang kadang-kadang ku rasakan darinya.

Pelan tapi pasti, waktu terus berganti. Akhirnya, 24 Juni, hari pelaksanaan tugas terakhir Turnamen Triwizard pun tiba. Setelah memberi dukungan semangat bertanding kepada Harry dan Viktor, aku pergi ke tribun penonton dan duduk di sebelah Ron yang asyik berkutat membuka bungkus keripik ikannya.

"Hermione," Ginny yang bersandar di samping kananku mendekatkan bibirnya ke lubang telingaku. "Tadi ku lihat Cho Chang dan Cedric bertengkar hebat sampai Cho menangis merengek-rengek. Hubungan mereka kayaknya ada di ujung tanduk."

"Oh ya?" Aku mengangkat bahu, cuek merespon gosip tersebut. "Paling cuma keributan kecil antar kekasih. Nanti mereka juga baikan lagi."

Mulut Ginny membentuk huruf O bulat yang besar. Mengawasiku cermat, Ginny merebut bungkus keripik ikan yang baru selesai dibuka Ron, acuh tak acuh menanggapi omelan yang meluncur mulus dari mulut Ron.

"Jadi kau tak lagi menyukai Cedric, Hermione?"

Mengarahkan pandanganku ke sosok peserta Turnamen Triwizard yang berbaris rapi di dekat labirin pagar tanaman yang berliku-liku, aku bergumam lemah.

"Dia sudah jadi milik orang lain, Gin. Aku tak mau jadi obat nyamuk atau orang ketiga di antara mereka."

Memasukkan keripik ikan ke mulutnya, Ginny mengunyah keras-keras, menimbulkan bunyi bergemeretak hingga susah dibedakan apakah yang hancur-lebur itu si keripik ikan atau malah giginya.

"Idiot betul dia. Suatu saat nanti, dia pasti menyesal karena tak memilihmu, Hermione."

Senyum pilu tersungging di bibirku. Menyesal atau tidak, sudah tak ada lagi harapan bagiku. Tapi, omongan Ginny memang benar. Penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat.

* * *

Ya, penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Hal itulah yang ku sadari saat menatap jenazah Cedric Diggory yang terbujur kaku. Wajah tampannya pucat pasi seputih susu. Mata kelabunya yang biasanya bersinar cemerlang kini kosong melompong. Cedric Diggory, cowok cinta pertamaku itu sudah tiada. Di malam terkutuk itu, Diggory menjadi tumbal kebangkitan Voldemort.

Aku sama sekali tak menduga hidup Diggory harus berakhir sesingkat ini. Seandainya aku tahu umurnya tak panjang mungkin aku akan berpikir jernih dan tak menjauhinya. Aku memang tak bisa berdekatan dengannya sebagai seorang kekasih, tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengenalnya sebagai seorang teman.

Sayangnya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sekuat apapun aku menangis, Diggory tak akan kembali. Duka citaku makin menjadi-jadi sewaktu aku berpapasan dengan orangtua Diggory. Ibu Diggory, wanita anggun berambut hitam mengkilap terlihat tabah meski air mata terus bercucuran dari bola mata abu-abu pucatnya.

Beda halnya dengan Mr. Amos Diggory. Ayah Diggory itu tampak sangat terguncang dan tak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa putra tunggalnya telah meninggal dunia. Mr. Amos Diggory memang tidak menggerung-gerung frustrasi, tapi ia berulangkali berbicara seolah-olah anaknya tengah berdiri di dekatnya.

Di upacara mengenang kematian Diggory yang digelar beberapa hari setelah malam penuh petaka itu, air mataku tak terlalu banyak tertumpah. Tak seperti Cho Chang yang terus menangis sesenggukan.

Ketegaranku itu mungkin disebabkan oleh prinsip yang aku pegang. Bagiku, cinta pertama tak pernah mati. Fisik Diggory mungkin sudah tiada, tapi kenangan dan jiwanya akan selalu menempati ruang khusus di hatiku...

* * *

Tahun kelimaku di Hogwarts dimeriahkan dengan konspirasi menggulingkan Profesor Dolores Jane Umbridge dari tampuk kekuasaannya. Sejak mendarat di Hogwarts, Asisten Senior Menteri di Kementerian Sihir itu telah banyak melakukan kerusakan. Mulai dari memberlakukan hukuman detensi biadab hingga menggelindingkan aneka peraturan yang mengekang kebebasan berekspresi dan berpendapat para siswa.

Puncak kesewenang-wenangan Profesor Umbridge terjadi ketika wanita bertampang mirip kodok gemuk tua itu mengharamkan praktek pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Profesor Umbridge hanya memerintahkan kami untuk menghafal berjibun-jibun teks tak bermutu. Pemasungan praktek latihan itu tentu sangat meresahkan mengingat di luar sana Voldemort tengah gencar berkeliaran mencari mangsa.

Untuk mengimbangi pengaruh buruk Profesor Umbridge itulah, aku, Harry dan Ron memprakarsai pembentukan kelompok Laskar Dumbledore. Tak dinyana, kerja sama di Laskar Dumbledore itu kembali mempertemukanku dengan Cho Chang.

Sedari awal latihan rahasia di Ruang Kebutuhan, Cho terang-terangan menampakkan ketidaksukaannya padaku. Tak hanya menolak berpartner latihan denganku, Cho juga kerap memandangiku dengan sorot permusuhan.

Sebisa mungkin, aku tak menanggapi serius tantangan terselubung tersebut. Keenggananku untuk menggelar konfrontasi terbuka kian berlipat karena teman baikku, Harry sangat tergila-gila pada gadis berwajah oriental tersebut. Hanya untuk mengajak Cho kencan di kampung sihir Hogsmeade tepat di hari Valentine saja, Harry sudah meriang dan panas dingin.

Jika Harry kalang-kabut menghadapi kencannya, di hari Valentine itu aku direpotkan dengan upaya membersihkan nama baik Harry. Dengan memanfaatkan rahasia Rita Skeeter sebagai Animagus ilegal, aku sukses memaksa jurnalis sadis itu menulis artikel tentang Harry dan deskripsi para Death Eater yang terlibat dalam kebangkitan Voldemort, musim panas tahun lalu.

Sepulangnya dari The Three Broomsticks, warung minum tempatku mengadakan pertemuan diam-diam dengan Rita Skeeter, Harry membeberkan acara kencannya yang gagal total.

Kata Harry, selama duduk-duduk di kafe Madam Puddifoot's yang ditata penuh renda dan pita sehingga menyerupai kantor Profesor Umbridge, Cho terus-terusan menitikkan air mata mengenang memori indahnya dengan Cedric Diggory. Harry juga mengisahkan tentang emosi Cho yang campur aduk setelah ia mengetahui aku akan bertemu Harry di The Three Broomsticks.

"Kayaknya Cho cemburu sama kamu, Hermione," ujar Harry saat kami menaiki undakan tangga Aula Depan.

Aku mengerutkan bibir mendengar perkataan tersebut. Apa nggak salah Cho cemburu padaku? Seharusnya aku yang iri padanya karena ia berhasil mengalahkanku dalam merebut perhatian dan cinta Diggory.

* * *

Memasuki tahun keenamku di Hogwarts, aku makin jarang bertemu dengan Cho. Retaknya hubungan Cho dengan Harry membuat intensitas perjumpaan kami menurun drastis. Hal yang cukup aku syukuri karena aku sudah sangat keteteran merancang rencana petualangan mencari Horcrux, jimat penyegel jiwa abadi milik Voldemort.

Niat mencari dan memusnahkan Horcrux itu sudah tentu tak bisa membuatku bersekolah di Hogwarts pada tahun depan. Lagipula, sepeninggal wafatnya Profesor Dumbledore yang tewas di tangan Guru Ramuan, Profesor Severus Snape, keadaan di dunia sihir makin genting. Secepat mungkin aku, Harry dan Ron harus menemukan Horcrux sebelum kondisi kian memburuk.

Sebelum meninggalkan Hogwarts, aku bertekad pergi ke suatu tempat untuk memuaskan rasa penasaranku. Tak ingin salah langkah, aku pun berkonsultasi dengan teman terbaikku di seluruh dunia, Ginny Weasley.

* * *

"Apa kau serius mau pergi ke lapangan Quidditch malam ini, Hermione?"

Ginny kembali bertanya untuk keseribu kalinya. Membelai-belai bulu jingga Crookshanks yang mendengkur di pangkuanku, aku mengangguk mantap.

"Aku ingin memastikan apakah desas-desus itu benar adanya. Graham Montague bilang dia melihat hantu Diggory di lapangan Quidditch, tepat di tanggal 24 Juni tahun lalu. Montague sampai pipis di celana sebelum pingsan di tempat."

"Montague? Bukannya Chaser Slytherin itu IQ-nya jadi jongkok setelah disekap George di Lemari Pelenyap dan baru muncul terjepit di dalam kloset lantai empat beberapa hari kemudian?"

Ginny bertanya skeptis, tangannya mengetuk-etuk permukaan meja bulat Ruang Rekreasi yang diisi tumpukan perkamen dan papan catur sihir. Mata coklat kekuningannya memicing, tak yakin sepenuhnya dengan keputusanku ini.

"Kenapa kau sangat berhasrat memastikan isu hantu gentayangan itu, Hermione?"

Menggigit-gigit bibir bawahku untuk meredam keraguan, aku langsung berkoar-koar panjang lebar.

"Menurut Luna, banyak jiwa penyihir yang meninggal masih berkeliaran karena ada permintaan terakhir yang belum dipenuhi atau ada hal lain yang disesali. Seperti kasus yang menimpa Baron Berdarah dan Hantu Kelabu Helena Ravenclaw."

Membelalakkan matanya, Ginny menepuk jidat mulusnya keras-keras.

"Merlin! Setelah mempercayai si tolol Montague, sekarang kau menganggap serius semua omongan ngawur Luna?"

Mengedikkan bahu, aku meletakkan Crookshanks di bangku berlengan yang terletak di depan perapian. Meski bergoyang-goyang saat dipindahkan, Crookshanks yang tidur nyenyak sama sekali tak terbangun.

"Tak ada salahnya memastikan bukan? Selain itu, mungkin kesempatan seperti ini tak akan bisa terulang di tahun depan."

Memahami kebulatan tekadku, Ginny akhirnya mendukung sepenuhnya. Berpesan agar aku berhati-hati supaya tak tertangkap tangan oleh satpam sekolah, Argus Filch, Ginny mengantarku hingga ke depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang sedang sibuk belajar tari Salsa.

Berjalan merayap di sepanjang koridor yang sunyi senyap, aku sukses melesat keluar dan berlari menuju lapangan Quidditch. Dua tahun lalu, di tanggal yang sama, 24 Juni, demi kepentingan final Turnamen Triwizard, lapangan Quidditch disulap menjadi _maze_ raksasa. Lapangan itulah yang menjadi saksi bisu pilunya kematian idola sekolah kesayangan semua orang, Cedric Diggory.

Setahun setelah Diggory tewas, rumor tentang keberadaan hantunya mencuat ke permukaan. Montague, siswa Slytherin yang seluruh tubuhnya penuh bulu seperti gorila bersumpah dirinya melihat hantu Diggory ketika ia latihan malam tepat di tanggal kematian Diggory, 24 Juni. Berdasarkan kesaksian Montague, hantu Diggory tampak memucat tak wajar serta terlihat sangat sedih, seolah-olah menanggung beban penyesalan seberat Gunung Himalaya.

Kini, di malam peringatan dua tahun kematian Diggory, aku memberanikan diri menengok lapangan Quidditch. Siapa tahu aku bisa berjumpa dengan arwah Diggory sebelum memulai petualangan panjang yang penuh mara bahaya.

Sesampainya di lapangan Quidditch yang temaram dan hanya disinari cahaya rembulan, aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Angin bulan Juni yang seharusnya gersang terasa sejuk membelai pipiku. Rumput-rumput lapangan Quidditch yang terpangkas pendek berdesir halus. Di dalam keremangan malam, Menara-menara Quidditch yang berfungsi sebagai tribun penonton berdiri tegak seperti jari telunjuk raksasa.

Menarik napas panjang, aku mengedarkan pandangan ke tengah lapangan, lokasi di mana jasad Diggory ditemukan. Selama beberapa saat aku menanti, berharap bisa melihat sekelebat sinar putih keperakan yang melayang di udara.

Setelah berdiam diri beberapa lama, tak ada satu gerakan sekecil apapun di hadapanku. Menelan ludah kecewa, aku memutuskan angkat kaki ke Asrama. Mungkin Montague hanya membual dan mengarang-arang cerita. Mungkin Diggory sudah beristirahat dengan tenang di nirwana karena tak ada satu hal pun yang harus disesalinya.

Tepat di saat aku memutar balik, bulan sabit yang tadi bersinar malu-malu kini bersembunyi di balik awan. Angin sejuk yang menerpa rambutku berubah menjadi dingin seiring dengan desahan halus seseorang yang memanggil namaku.

"Hermione..."

Berpaling cepat ke belakang, aku terkesiap melihat sosok keperakan Diggory yang bersinar di tengah kegelapan malam. Tanpa dirasuki setitikpun rasa takut, aku bergerak mendekat dan berhadap-hadapan dengan sosok Diggory yang mengawasiku dengan saksama.

Kerinduan yang membuncah membuatku tanpa sadar membisikkan nama Diggory. Melihat ekspresi kangenku, senyum tipis terpasang di wajah pucatnya. Oh Merlin, Diggory tetap tampak luar biasa tampan kendati sosoknya tembus pandang seperti ini.

Menjulurkan tangannya yang putih keperakan, Diggory menyentuh pipiku. Sensasi dingin membeku menggulung tulang-tulangku ketika jemari Diggory menembus wajahku.

Mata abu-abu Diggory makin meredup melihat jarinya yang tak bisa menjangkauku. Menunduk memandangi tangannya, Diggory bergumam lirih.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione."

Aku tercekat menyimak permintaan maaf tersebut. Aura kepedihan di sosok Diggory membuat batinku tersayat-sayat. Oh Tuhan, ingin rasanya aku mendekapnya erat dan mengusir semua kegundahan yang mengganggunya.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, Diggory? Tak ada satu hal pun yang layak kau tangisi."

Mengangkat mukanya yang memucat, Diggory menatapku lekat-lekat. Pandangan muramnya makin mengiris-iris hatiku.

"Banyak sekali yang ku sesali, Hermione. Seandainya waktu berpihak padaku, aku ingin hidup kembali."

Tak menyerah walau kami tak bisa bersentuhan, Diggory memelukku dan berbisik miris saat sosok peraknya menembus badanku, membuatku menggigil seperti diguyur bergentong-gentong air es. Kepedihan dalam suara Diggory membuatku ingin menangis bersamanya.

Penyesalan sebesar apa yang disimpannya sehingga tak seperti ayah baptis Harry, Sirius Black yang langsung pergi ke surga, roh Diggory bersikukuh berseliweran di Hogwarts seperti ini?

"Cedric... Oh Tuhan!"

Pekik kaget Cho Chang membuatku terhenyak. Aku makin terperangah ketika bayangan perak Diggory menghilang, hanya meninggalkan bunyi desau angin bergemerisik.

Menatap nanar ke arahku, Cho meracau dan meraung histeris. Teriakan depresinya bergaung ke seluruh penjuru lapangan.

"Kenapa Cedric? Kenapa kau mau muncul di hadapannya? Padahal selama ini aku selalu pergi ke sini, berdoa agar bisa bertemu denganmu. Tapi kau tak juga mau menampakkan batang hidungmu!"

Isak tangis Cho seolah-olah dianggap angin lalu. Lapangan Quidditch tetap hening, hanya bunyi jangkrik dan binatang malam lainnya yang bersahut-sahutan di udara. Semilir dedaunan semakin melengkapi simfoni alam tersebut.

Menikamku dengan tatapannya yang paling tajam, Cho mendesis seperti orang tercekik. Wajah cantiknya berkilau oleh air mata.

"Mengapa Hermione? Mengapa semua cowok yang ku sayangi hanya mencintaimu? Setelah Cedric, kini Harry..."

Saking _shock_-nya, aku tak kuasa membalas ucapan Cho barusan. Aku tahu Harry mencintaiku layaknya adik perempuan yang tak pernah ia miliki, tapi Diggory? Mana mungkin Diggory mencintaiku? Dia kan lebih memilih Cho daripada aku?

Menyenggol keras bahuku, Cho berderap terisak-isak menyusuri jalan menuju sekolah. Sosok mungilnya yang tertunduk perlahan-lahan lenyap ditelan pekatnya malam.

Memandangi lapangan Quidditch yang kian menggelap, butiran air mataku menetes jatuh. Ya, Diggory... Seandainya waktu berpihak padamu, aku juga menginginkanmu hidup kembali.

* * *

Petualangan panjang berburu Horcrux benar-benar menguras habis semua energi dan konsentrasiku. Bersama-sama Harry dan Ron, aku mengembara mengelilingi daratan Inggris, berupaya mati-matian menemukan serta menghancurkan jimat terkutuk tersebut.

Syukurlah, perjuangan berdarah-darah kami tak sia-sia. Berkat kekuatan cinta dan dukungan total dari semua pihak, Harry berhasil menumpas Voldemort. Kedamaian di jagat sihir pun kembali tercipta. Para anggota laskar berani mati Voldemort, Death Eater diadili dan diasingkan sesuai dengan dosa-dosa yang mereka miliki.

Setelah Hogwarts yang hancur-lebur akibat Perang Besar diperbaiki, aku diundang kembali untuk melanjutkan pelajaranku yang sempat terputus. Dengan penuh suka cita, ku sambut tawaran tersebut. Dengan usaha gigihku dalam menyerap ilmu, aku bisa menyelesaikan semua program studiku dalam waktu singkat.

Aku ngotot belajar gila-gilaan sebab aku tak mau berlama-lama di Hogwarts. Selain kesepian karena tak ada Harry dan Ron yang memilih bergabung bersama Akademi Auror, aku juga enggan terjerat lebih dalam dengan kenangan sedih mengenai Diggory. Banyak koridor, pilar maupun ruang kelas yang mengingatkanku akan sosok menawannya.

Usai menerima ijazah dari Kepala Sekolah baru, Profesor Minerva McGonagall, aku menyempatkan diri berkeliling Hogwarts untuk terakhir kalinya. Ketika aku berjalan-jalan di dekat Hutan Terlarang, aku kaget melihat ayah Diggory, Mr. Amos Diggory berdiri di dekat pepohonan Hutan Terlarang. Menatap lurus ke arah Menara Quidditch yang tampak di kejauhan, mata Mr. Amos Diggory disesaki sinar pengharapan.

"Selamat siang, Sir," aku menyapa sehalus mungkin, berupaya tak mengejutkan pria paruh baya yang larut dalam alam pikirannya itu.

Prediksiku benar adanya. Mr. Amos Diggory sempat melompat beberapa meter dari tanah sebelum akhirnya bisa menenangkan diri. Setelah mengetahui bahwa akulah yang berani menegurnya, wajah kemerahan Mr. Amos Diggory bertambah cerah.

"Hermione... Senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Nak."

Tersenyum ramah, aku membalas sapaan hangat tersebut.

"Aku juga senang, Sir. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang Anda cari? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Cengiran Mr. Amos Diggory makin bertambah lebar mendengar tawaranku itu. Gelagatnya yang abnormal sempat mengusikku. Apakah kepedihan mendalam karena kehilangan anak semata wayangnya telah membuatnya berperilaku tidak wajar?

"Tentu... Tentu kau bisa membantu, Nak."

Merogoh-rogoh kantung jubah kotak-kotaknya, Mr. Amos Diggory mengeluarkan perkamen besar yang rupanya telah diciutkan dengan Mantra Penyusut. Menjejalkan perkamen tersebut di tanganku, Mr. Amos Diggory menepuk-nepuk bahuku dengan gerakan sama persis seperti yang dilakukannya di malam final Piala Dunia Quidditch, empat tahun lalu.

"Ini, simpanlah perkamen ini baik-baik, Hermione. Aku menemukannya saat merapikan barang Cedric yang tertinggal."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Mr. Amos Diggory mengambil dan memakai topi bulat hitamnya yang tadi disangkutkannya di ranting pohon. Tersenyum riang, Mr. Amos Diggory melambaikan tangan besarnya, beringsut menjauh menuju pintu keluar sekolah.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Nak."

Membalas lambaian selamat tinggal itu dengan paras tercengang-cengang, aku buru-buru membuka lembar perkamen besar tersebut.

"Oh, Merlin..."

Perkamen itu rupanya berisi gambar lukisan yang bergerak-gerak. Dalam latar belakang pegunungan, seorang pria yang mirip sekali dengan Diggory tersenyum cerah. Lengan kanannya merangkul pinggang seorang wanita mungil berambut coklat mengembang yang demi Godric Gryffindor digambarkan sangat mirip sepertiku.

Di lukisan itu, aku tersenyum bahagia sambil menggendong bayi perempuan mungil berambut coklat kehitaman. Jika tangan kanan Diggory memeluk erat pinggangku, tangan kirinya menggandeng seorang bocah laki-laki berambut coklat lebat yang tertawa lebar sambil mendekap kucing berkaki bengkok berbulu jingga.

Air mataku bergulir menatap perkamen yang diberi judul _Aku dan Keluargaku Tercinta_ itu. Di bawah kiri perkamen tertera tanda tangan Diggory dan tanggal pembuatan, 23 Juni, sehari sebelum hari kematiannya.

"Cedric..."

Untuk pertama kalinya aku terisak memanggil Diggory dengan nama depannya. Oh Cedric, apa maksudmu membuat lukisan ini? Ya Tuhan, Cedric... Sayang sekali kau tak bisa hidup lagi untuk memberi penjelasan di balik arti lukisan berjudul _Aku dan Keluargaku Tercinta_ ini.

* * *

Selepas dari Hogwarts, aku langsung diminta mengabdi di Kementerian Sihir. Menteri Sihir yang baru, salah satu pucuk pimpinan Orde Phoenix, Kingsley Shacklebolt membebaskanku untuk memilih Departemen manapun yang ingin ku masuki.

Berdasarkan pertimbangan keistimewaan mengawasi dan membuat Undang-Undang yang bisa melindungi hak asasi seluruh penghuni dunia sihir, aku memutuskan masuk ke Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir yang dikepalai kakak Ron nomor tiga, si ahli pantat kuali, Percy Ignatius Weasley.

Bekerja di Kementerian Sihir membuatku sering bertemu dan berkomunikasi dengan Mr. Amos Diggory yang menjabat sebagai pegawai senior di Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk-Makhluk Gaib. Kendati kantor kami terpisah dua lantai, Mr. Amos Diggory yang berkantor di lantai empat rutin menyapa dan mendatangi kubikalku yang terletak di lantai dua.

Walau kerap bersua, aku belum sempat menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang lukisanku yang dibuat Cedric di perkamen tersebut. Rasa penasaranku yang terpendam lama baru terpecahkan ketika aku diundang datang ke rumah keluarga Cedric di bilangan Surey, salah satu kawasan perumahan elit kota London.

Ketika itu, seperti layaknya kebiasaanku sehari-hari, aku bersantai-santai di _pantry_ kantor seusai jam kerja. Saat sedang duduk-duduk menghirup Butterbeer dingin dan membaca majalah politik itulah Mr. Amos Diggory datang menghampiriku.

"Hermione, berhubung besok hari Minggu, istriku mengundangmu untuk minum teh bersamanya di sore hari," kata Mr. Amos Diggory tenang sembari mengaduk-aduk kopi kentalnya.

"Ada acara apa, Sir? Tumben istri Anda mengundang saya."

Meneguk kopi hitamnya yang suam-suam kuku, Mr. Amos Diggory memasang senyum penuh rahasia, senyum yang rutin terpajang di wajah-wajah pegawai divisi intelijen di Departemen Misteri.

"Ada seseorang yang sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, Hermione. Dia selalu memanggil-manggil namamu."

Kendati aku masih digelayuti 1001 macam pertanyaan, aku menahan diriku untuk tak menggerecoki Mr. Amos Diggory dengan rasa ingin tahuku yang meluap-luap. Lagipula, setelah ku ingat-ingat, hari Minggu besok tanggal 26 Juni, jadi mungkin Mr. Amos Diggory dan istrinya memintaku datang untuk menghadiri perayaan lima tahun meninggalnya Cedric.

Keesokan harinya, aku berdandan rapi untuk pertemuan tersebut. Dari cerita-cerita Mr. Amos Diggory selama ini, aku tahu kalau istrinya itu sangat menyukai keteraturan dan kerapihan. Mengenakan gaun musim panas warna pastel dan riasan natural, aku segera ber-Apparate dari flat mungilku di dekat Olympic Park, London ke rumah Cedric di Surey.

Setibanya di rumah besar bergaya Tudor yang elegan dan klasik itu, aku terbengong-bengong ketika tanpa tedeng aling-aling istri Mr. Amos Diggory memintaku masuk dulu ke sebuah kamar yang di daun pintunya jelas-jelas tercetak plakat bertuliskan 'Cedric'.

Dengan alasan harus menyiapkan kue-kue dan teh, Mrs. Diggory meninggalkanku berdiri terpaku di depan pintu. Sejurus kemudian, aku menghela napas menyerah dan memutar kenop pintu. Ketika pintu menjeblak terbuka, aku disambut interior kamar yang ditata maskulin dan penuh dengan piala serta poster pemain Quidditch dunia.

Tapi, yang paling menggetarkan hati bukanlah dekorasi jantan di kamar luas tersebut melainkan sesosok pria yang sangat ku rindukan yang tengah duduk mengawasiku di sisi tempat tidur kokoh bertiang empat. Menatapku dengan penuh dahaga, Cedric melemparkan senyum memikatnya ke arahku.

Bangkit dan menghambur untuk memelukku yang mematung terkejut, Cedric membenamkan hidung mancungnya di rambut megarku yang hanya dihiasi bandana warna kuning kentang. Terlalu terpesona karena tubuh Cedric tak menembusku, aku tak menyadari pergerakan bibirnya yang menjelajahi daun telinga serta batang leherku.

"Cedric... Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku terengah-engah di sela-sela gigitan liarnya.

Menggenggam wajahku dalam dekapan tangannya, iris kelabu Cedric memandangiku dengan sorot mendamba. Jari-jarinya terus mengusap-usap lekukan bibirku.

"Hermione, aku bahagia kau akhirnya mau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku."

"Cedric, aku-"

Cedric meredam perkataanku dengan ciumannya yang membara. Melumat bibirku dengan antusias, Cedric menggiringku masuk dan dengan gerak sigap ala Seeker-nya, Cedric menjatuhkan tubuhku ke atas kasur yang berbalut seprai satin mewah.

Luapan kerinduan, obsesi dan kepemilikan yang terkandung di dalam ciuman posesif dan panas itu membuat seluruh syaraf-syaraf tubuhku bergetar dan bernyanyi. Aliran darahku terasa cepat mengalir dan menggelegak bagaikan lava gunung berapi.

"Cedric..." Aku melenguh ketika Cedric melepaskan pagutan mulutnya dan beralih menciumi leher dan tulang selangka-ku. Tangan kekarnya menari-nari di balik kain gaun musim panasku.

Oh Tuhan, oh Tuhan, Cedric masih jago mencium meskipun ia sudah lima tahun meninggal dunia...

Meninggal dunia...

Lintasan ingatan itu mengaktifkan akal sehatku, memupus rantai gairah yang membelitku. Mendorong dada bidang Cedric dengan kedua tanganku, aku menggeliat melepaskan diri.

"Hermione..."

Suara Cedric yang sarat dengan kepedihan dan perasaan ditolak terdengar memilukan seperti guyuran cuka dan garam di luka menganga. Hasratku menjerit ingin kembali dipeluk erat dalam dekapannya tapi akal sehatku yang membandel tak bisa dibelokkan dan tetap bersikeras menuntut penjelasan.

"Ya Tuhan, Cedric. Bukankah kau sudah meninggal?" Aku bertanya tersendat-sendat.

Seolah tak menghiraukan kekalutanku, Cedric menarik kembali diriku ke dalam rengkuhannya. Memelukku kencang seolah-olah ia takut kehilanganku barang sedetik pun. Jemari Cedric mengelus-elus punggungku, membentuk lingkaran pola yang menenangkan. Sentuhannya terbilang ringan tapi efektif menggetarkan seluruh sel tubuhku.

"Ini aku, Hermione. Cedric-mu."

Kebingungan bercampur ketidakpercayaan menjadikan otakku tumpul sesaat. Memandangi wajahku yang berdenyut bingung, Cedric menghembuskan napas singkat. Menyadari dilema yang ku rasakan, Cedric mengajakku menemui kedua orangtuanya yang tengah menunggu kedatangan kami di taman belakang.

Membimbingku menuju taman yang penuh dengan semak bunga mawar dan tanaman berbunga harum lainnya, tangan hangat Cedric terus meremas dan menggenggam lembut jemariku.

Hangat...

Oh, Merlin... Jika suhu tubuh Cedric sehangat ini, berarti ia bukan zombie alias mayat hidup bukan? Tapi, Cedric sudah meninggal dan kini bangkit kembali... Lalu, sebutan apa yang cocok untuknya?

Pikiranku yang sekusut benang layangan rusak akhirnya terburai ketika aku melihat binar bahagia yang dipancarkan kedua orangtua Cedric. Duduk di bangku taman berwarna putih, Mrs. Diggory menitikkan air mata haru. Jari langsingnya sesekali mengelap sudut matanya dengan sapu tangan bercorak kembang-kembang.

"Wah, wah, wah, cepat sekali kalian datang ke sini. Ku kira kau akan mengurungnya semalam suntuk di kamarmu, Cedric." Mr. Amos Diggory berdecak-decak nakal, buru-buru mengelak dari cubitan istrinya yang merona.

"Amos, kau ini," ujar Mrs. Diggory tersipu. Memandangku seolah-olah aku ini juru selamat umat manusia, Mrs. Diggory memintaku untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Belum sempat pinggulku membentur alas bangku, aku terpekik ketika tangan kuat Cedric merangkul pinggangku dan mendudukkanku di pangkuannya. Gelak tawa Mr. Amos Diggory terdengar menggemuruh melihat aksi yang dilakukan putra kesayangannya itu.

"Cedric, kau benar-benar tak mau membuang-buang waktu ya," kekeh Mr. Amos Diggory, tangan kanannya mengambil segenggam Welsh Cake, kue goreng yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di piring saji oval. Menaburkan gula bubuk di permukaan kue, Mr. Amos Diggory dengan lahap menyantap kue beraroma kayu manis dan pala tersebut.

Melingkarkan tangannya di perutku, menahanku untuk berhenti berontak, Cedric menyibak rambutku dan menciumi belakang leherku. Tak menggubris tubuhku yang bergetar akibat sentuhan erotisnya.

"Setiap detik itu sangat berharga, Dad. Aku tak mau mengulang kesalahan bodoh seperti dulu lagi."

Menuangkan teh melati ke cangkir bermotif bunga peony merah jambu yang ada di hadapanku, Mrs. Diggory melengkungkan alis hitam artistiknya.

"Jaga sikapmu, Cedric. Apa kau tak kasihan melihat wajah Hermione memerah seperti itu?"

Menangkup daguku dan memaksaku menengok ke arahnya, ujung bibir Cedric menyunggingkan senyum sensual.

"Mau merah seperti tomat, ungu seperti terong atau hijau seperti pare pun Hermione tetap manis di mataku."

Jika memungkinkan, wajahku makin merah padam mendengar sanjungan tersebut. Aku tak habis pikir mengapa sikap Cedric berubah 180 derajat seperti ini. Cedric yang ku kenal itu pendiam, sopan dan kalem. Tidak seperti Cedric yang sedang memangkuku sambil tersenyum-senyum seperti ini. Cedric yang ini sangat agresif, seksi dan penuh dengan gairah.

"Anu, tolong beri tahu aku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," pintaku memelas. _Please, please, please_, beri aku penjelasan logis yang masuk akal. Kalau perlu sepanjang Sungai Nil supaya hasratku surut, bisikku dalam hati. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku memeluk dan menciumi Cedric dengan bertubi-tubi tepat di depan mata kepala kedua orangtuanya sendiri.

Meletakkan cangkir teh herbalnya yang baru setengah terhirup, Mr. Amos Diggory memandangku cermat. Mengusap-usap jenggot lebatnya yang menggantung, Mr. Amos Diggory pun memulai penjelasannya.

"Kau tahu Batu Kebangkitan bukan, Hermione?"

Tanpa menunggu responku, Mr. Amos Diggory melanjutkan penuturannya. Mrs. Diggory, yang melipat tangan di pangkuan menatap suaminya dengan pandangan menguatkan. Di belakangku, Cedric tak berhenti beraktivitas. Terus menciumi rambut dan memainkan jari-jemari kami yang bertautan di perutku.

"Aku memakai Batu Kebangkitan untuk menghidupkan kembali putraku satu-satunya ini. 24 Juni lalu, di depan jenazah Cedric yang sengaja ku awetkan di peti kaca pemakaman keluarga, aku memutar batu itu tiga kali di tanganku. Berkat rahmat Tuhan, Cedric pun bisa kembali ke sisi kita," ungkap Mr. Amos Diggory tenang, setenang orang yang memberi penjelasan bahwa satu ditambah satu itu sama dengan dua.

Mulutku menganga selebar Gua Soon Dong, gua terbesar di dunia yang bisa memuat 40 gedung pencakar langit sekaligus. Batu Kebangkitan, salah satu artefak Relikui Kematian itu memang dibuang Harry di dekat Hutan Terlarang saat Perang Besar melawan Voldemort. Jadi, benda itu rupanya yang sedang dicari Mr. Amos Diggory ketika bertemu denganku di Hutan Terlarang setahun lalu.

"Tap... Tapi, Sir," gagapku terbata-bata, persis seperti mendiang Dobby si peri rumah jika sedang dilanda ketakutan. "Bukankah membangkitkan orang mati itu melanggar hukum?"

"Belum ada Undang-Undang atau hukum pasti yang membahas masalah itu, Hermione," sangkal Mr. Amos Diggory. Bola matanya menyipit segaris.

"Selain itu, aku tidak memakai sihir hitam saat membangkitkan kembali Cedric. Ini hanya mukjizat yang diberikan Batu Kebangkitan itu. Selain itu, begitu Cedric hidup, Batu Kebangkitan tersebut langsung hancur. Jadi, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," tandas Mr. Amos Diggory berapi-api.

Aku terbengong-bengong mencerna penjelasan itu. Mr. Amos Diggory memang benar, belum ada hukum pasti yang membahas masalah itu di dunia sihir ini, karena anggapan bahwa membangkitkan orang mati hanya merupakan ilusi dan mimpi.

Memang, selama berabad-abad kaum penyihir mencoba meracik mantra atau ramuan untuk menghidupkan kembali orang mati, tapi selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan. Jikalau berhasil, itu tak berlangsung lama. Orang yang dibangkitkan hanya bertahan hidup selama beberapa hari dalam kondisi mengerikan. Membusuk dari menit ke menit, amat berbeda dengan Cedric yang bernapas dan segar bugar layaknya manusia normal.

"Bukankah itu namanya melawan hukum alam?" tanyaku bandel.

Menghela napas berat, Mr. Amos Diggory menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Aku sudah mengira kau akan berpandangan seperti itu. Aku tahu kasus ini akan menjadi polemik. Untuk itu aku minta dukunganmu, Hermione."

Aku melonjak marah mendengar permintaan tersebut. Oh, jadi ini maksud Mr. Amos Diggory selama ini? Berbaik-baik hati dan beramah tamah denganku agar aku, yang punya kedudukan lumayan berpengaruh di Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir, yang notabene pasti mengurus masalah pelik seperti ini mau mendukungnya?

"Jadi, Anda memanfaatkan saya, Sir? Anda kira posisi saya bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalah ini?! Aku berteriak lantang, mengepalkan tinju ke udara saking geramnya.

"Hermione... Sayang, bukan begitu maksud ayahku." Cedric menangkapku kembali ke pangkuannya. Mengatur agar posisiku menghadap ke arah wajahnya, Cedric mengelus-elus pipiku dengan jari hangatnya.

Aku memberengut sebal. Bagaimana mungkin Cedric punya kekuasaan besar pada tubuhku. Hanya dengan sentuhan ringan saja Cedric berhasil memadamkan api amarah yang tadi berkobar-kobar di dalam dadaku.

"Lalu, apa maksudnya? Merlin, Cedric. Apa ayahmu tak berpikir panjang? Hal ini bisa menjadi perdebatan tak berujung di Pengadilan Sihir."

"Aku tahu, Sayang... Aku tahu," gumam Cedric menenangkan. Menatap mata coklatku dalam-dalam, Cedric mengajukan pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah ku dengar.

"Apa kau tak suka aku hidup kembali, Hermione?"

"Cedric," aku memaki kesal. "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu? Tentu saja aku senang kau hidup kembali. Selama ini aku mencintaimu, tahu."

Aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan tangan setelah menyadari hal yang aku katakan barusan. Bego, Hermione bego. Kenapa kau tak bisa mengontrol ucapanmu di momen-momen seperti ini? Belum tentu Cedric punya perasaan yang sama padamu, kan?

"Kau mencintaiku?" Wajah Cedric menyala-nyala oleh api harapan. Mata abu-abu peraknya bertambah cemerlang seperti kristal kualitas terbaik.

Bersungut-sungut tak bisa mengelak, aku akhirnya mengakui perasaan terpendamku padanya. "Iya, aku mencintaimu. Tapi tak apa-apa, aku tak menuntut kau punya perasaan serupa padaku. Aku mengerti jika kau masih mencintai Cho-"

Untuk kedua kalinya di sore itu, ucapanku tak pernah bisa terselesaikan sampai ke titik terakhir. Bibir Cedric sudah menguasaiku lagi. Menciumiku dengan nafsu yang tak bisa disangkal-sangkal lagi.

"Cedric... Kita tak bisa begini, ada penonton," aku tersengal-sengal saat Cedric mengakhiri ciuman panasnya dan gantian mengecup sudut-sudut bibirku.

Menaikkan alis hitamnya, Cedric mengawasi sekeliling taman.

"Penonton? Penonton yang mana, Sayang? Kita hanya berduaan di taman ini."

Melongo terpana, aku baru menyadari bahwa tak ada satu orangpun di taman itu selain kami berdua. Rupanya, Mr. Amos Diggory dan istrinya sudah pergi meninggalkan kami. Entah untuk memberi privasi atau demi memproduksi adegan mereka sendiri.

Menangkap daguku di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya, Cedric mendecakkan lidahnya. "Ck, ck, ck, Hermione. Setelah apa yang ku lakukan padamu hari ini, kenapa kau masih berpikir aku menyukai Cho?"

Kenangan akan kisah kasih Cho Chang dan Cedric di sekolah membangunkan kembali gejolak emosiku. Lalu, aku harus berpikir seperti apa jika kenyataan yang ada Cedric itu lebih memilih berpacaran dengan Cho ketimbang diriku?

"Kau pacaran dengan Cho, ingat? Seharusnya kau memanggil Cho daripada aku. Apa kau tak tahu kalau Cho menjabat sebagai Kepala Healer di Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo?" cerocosku getir.

Mendekapku kencang, Cedric menyapukan jari-jarinya di rambutku.

"Aku tak mau tahu apakah Cho masih hidup atau apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Hubunganku dengan Cho adalah kesalahan fatal dalam hidupku. Kesalahan nomor dua yang pernah ku lakukan."

Mendongak memandang wajah Cedric yang tampak menderita, aku berbisik rendah.

"Kesalahan kedua? Apa dosa pertama yang kau lakukan, Cedric?"

Mengecup semua bintik-bintik yang bertengger di sekitar hidungku, Cedric bergumam parau.

"Tak merebutmu dari tangan si bangsat Viktor Krum. Seharusnya aku tak bersikap pengecut. Seharusnya aku tak membiarkanmu menjadi miliknya."

Suara terkesiapku terdengar keras di taman yang dipenuhi aroma mawar, teh melati herbal dan kue-kue lezat itu. Milik Viktor Krum? Aku tak pernah pacaran dengan Seeker Timnas Bulgaria itu. Hubunganku dengan Viktor hanya sahabat pena semata.

"Cedric, aku tak pernah pacaran dengan Viktor. Darimana kau dengar gosip kacangan macam itu?"

Membelalak tak percaya, Cedric mengusap-usapkan jempolnya di bibir bawahku. Menikmati kondisi bibirku yang bergetar terkena sentuhannya.

"Krum sendiri yang bilang padaku. Dia bilang kau mau datang ke Pesta Dansa Natal karena sejak dulu kau ingin menjadi kekasihnya."

Pesta Dansa Natal... Ya Tuhan, apa mungkin Cedric salah paham ketika melihat aku berbicara dengan Viktor saat sarapan di Aula Besar, dua hari sebelum Yule Ball dimulai?

Ketika itu, Viktor ngotot mengajakku pergi dengannya. Di tengah-tengah perdebatan itu, aku memang melihat sekelebat bayangan Cedric melintas di koridor. Aku tak mengira Viktor yang ku percaya tega mereka-reka cerita bohong seperti itu!

"Kau tahu, aku sangat kecewa dan hancur mendengar ucapan Krum itu. Padahal aku berharap bisa mengajak dan memintamu menjadi pacarku di pesta tersebut." Cedric mendesah lirih, menangkupkan tanganku ke dekat bibirnya, menjilat dan menggigiti lembut.

"Karena itulah kau mengajak Cho Chang sebagai pasanganmu?"

Memejamkan kelopak matanya rapat-rapat, Cedric menumpahkan semua isi hatinya.

"Aku tak semestinya melakukan hal itu. Ketika itu, aku sangat sakit hati dan sengsara sehingga tak berpikir masak-masak. Aku juga tak sepatutnya menerima permohonan Cho untuk berpacaran dengannya."

"Oh Cedric..."

Aku menarik wajah Cedric mendekat ke arahku dan menciumi seluruh senti mukanya yang tampak tersiksa. Ternyata, selama ini kami terkungkung dalam kesalah pahaman yang berakibat fatal. Jika saja kami tak menuruti ego yang terluka, mungkin kami sudah berbahagia sedari dulu.

Menempelkan keningnya ke pelipisku, iris kelabu Cedric terarah mantap ke arahku.

"Aku tak pernah mencintai Cho. Aku berhubungan dengannya hanya karena ingin mengobati sakit hatiku. Tapi, ternyata sia-sia. Aku tetap tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu, Hermione."

Mencium lembut bibir Cedric, aku mendesahkan namanya berulangkali, seperti memanjatkan sebuah doa.

Menggulung dan meletakkan ikal rambutku yang mencuat ke belakang telinga, Cedric mengecup kelopak mataku yang menutup.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah putus dengan Cho di malam 24 Juni lima tahun lalu. Sebelum tugas ketiga dilaksanakan, aku mengatakan padanya kalau hubungan kami sudah tutup buku."

Mataku membuka mendengar pengakuan itu. Jadi, itu rupanya alasan di balik pertengkaran mereka dan hujan air mata yang mengguyur Cho?!

Merlin, mengapa selama ini Cho diam saja? Mengapa ia senantiasa membangga-banggakan dirinya sebagai pacar terbaik yang pernah digandeng Cedric?

_"Mengapa Hermione? Mengapa semua cowok yang ku sayangi hanya mencintaimu? Setelah Cedric, kini Harry..."_

Memori kesedihan Cho terputar kembali di benakku. Menilik hal itu, aku bisa sedikit memahami kegalauan yang dirasakan Cho. Pantas saja selama ini ia memandangku sebagai seorang musuh sebab meski berpacaran dengannya, Cedric tak pernah sekalipun melupakanku. Cho pasti sangat terhina karena hanya digunakan sebagai pengganti dan obat pelipur lara semata.

Membuaiku dalam pelukannya, Cedric menciumi pucuk kepalaku. "Sedetik sebelum kutukan Avada Kedavra Voldemort menghantamku, aku memikirkanmu, Hermione. Aku sangat menyesal tak bisa mengutarakan isi hatiku sebenarnya. Aku menyesal tak bisa menjadikanmu milikku selamanya."

Mengusap-usap kedua pipiku yang basah karena air mata di dada gagah Cedric, aku terisak pelan. "Karena itukah rohmu tetap berada di Hogwarts? Karena ada hal penting yang kau sesali?"

Mengulum bibirku dalam ciuman panjang dan mesra, Cedric bergumam lembut. "Di tengah-tengah napas terakhirku aku bersumpah jika diberi kesempatan sekali lagi, aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Hermione."

Membingkai kedua pipiku dalam belaian tangannya, Cedric memaksaku menatapnya. Memaksaku mendengar sumpah yang diikrarkannya.

"Kini, kesempatan kedua sudah ku peroleh, Hermione. Kau milikku, kau hidupku dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Selamanya."

* * *

"Iya, selamanya. Selamanya hal itu tak akan bisa ditolerir di dunia sihir."

Suara ngebos Percy Weasley menyaingi hiruk-pikuk suasana makan malam di kediaman keluarga Weasley di The Burrow.

Menyendokkan sesuap kaserol ayam ke dalam mulut dan mencernanya perlahan-lahan, aku merasa ide berkonsultasi dengan Percy di sesi makan malam merupakan gagasan terburuk. Sikap Percy yang otoriter sudah membuat usus dan lambungku berontak. Tapi, pikirku miris, setidaknya di tengah suasana kekeluargaan seperti ini, Percy tidak bisa leluasa mengintimidasi.

Senja tadi, sebelum meninggalkan rumah Cedric, aku memang sudah membahas langkah-langkah yang harus diambil terkait masa depan kehidupan baru Cedric. Jika aku memutuskan berdiskusi dengan Percy, ayah Cedric memilih mengajukan petisi permohonan untuk melegalkan hidup anaknya itu.

Rupanya, harapanku agar Percy mau sedikit memahami tidak terealisasi. Percy yang sejak lahir sudah super idealis tak mempedulikan satupun argumentasi yang ku keluarkan. Bagi Percy, Cedric sudah mati dan tak layak hidup lagi.

Aku akui, masalah ini memang sangat pelik tapi tak semuanya bisa diterapkan secara hitam dan putih. Ada banyak zona abu-abu di sini, terutama di lingkup dunia sihir yang tak mengenal batasan imajinasi dan realita.

Selain itu, Cedric tak pantas dimusnahkan kembali. Ia bukan zombie menakutkan yang patut dimusuhi. Cedric adalah manusia asli yang memperoleh kesempatan kedua untuk hidup kembali.

Di tengah perdebatan itu, Ron yang sibuk mengganyang mie goreng ekstra pedasnya tampaknya menganggap aksi kepala batu Percy sebagai dagelan yang tak kalah menarik dari acara televisi berating tinggi.

Memasang tampang merajuk, Ron tak melewatkan peluang untuk menggoda habis-habisan kakak nomor tiganya itu.

"Oh, ayolah Percy," Ron memutar-mutar garpunya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Jangan pikirkan pantat kuali gosong melulu. Sesekali perhatikan juga pantat Cowok Cantik Diggory itu."

Tendangan keras kakiku di dengkul Ron berbarengan dengan cubitan ganas yang dilesakkan pacar putus sambung Ron, Lavender Brown. Tak ayal, Ron pun mengaduh-aduh kesakitan.

"Ouw! Sakit tahu! _Woman_, apa-apaan sih kalian ini." Ron mendelik dan bergantian memelototi kami. Meniup lengan kanannya yang memar keunguan, Ron memberengut dongkol. "Ampun deh Lav. Tenagamu itu bisa bikin badanku bonyok total."

Tersenyum polos tanpa dosa, Lavender menggigiti _steak _musang setengah matangnya. Sejak selamat dari serangan manusia serigala sakit jiwa, Fenrir Greyback di Perang Besar beberapa tahun lalu, Lavender yang berubah jadi setengah manusia serigala mulai menggemari melahap aneka daging merah setengah matang.

"Maafkan aku, Won-Won. Habis kau nakal sih, mencela cowok semulia Cedric."

Mendenguskan hidungnya keras-keras, Ron menggumamkan kata-kata yang terdengar seperti 'mulia dari Hongkong'.

"Polemik zombie Cedric ini bisa jadi masalah nasional dan debat kusir berkepanjangan, Hermione. sebaiknya kita-"

"Cedric bukan zombie!" Suaraku makin meninggi. "Dia manusia biasa, penyihir normal sama seperti kita."

"Itu betul, Percy," Ginny yang duduk di seberang kakaknya itu mencoba menengahi. "Sebelum datang ke sini, aku tadi sempat diajak Hermione bertemu Cedric dan dia wangi sekali. Zombie kan biasanya berbau busuk seperti bangkai. Cedric juga tak makan belatung atau pupuk kandang tengik."

"_Ladies_..." Ron tersedak mie ekstra merica hitam dan tobasco-nya. Buru-buru menenggak satu piala jus labu kuning dingin, Ron menceramahi kami dengan menggebu-gebu. "Jangan bicara tak sopan seperti itu di meja makan. Benar-benar tak punya etiket."

Ginny melipat tangannya di dada dan berdecak-decak kencang. Terlihat jelas ia takjub karena dikuliahi mengenai _table manner_ oleh orang yang dikenal paling sembrono di meja makan.

"Apapun itu," Percy mengelap lensa kacamata bergagang tanduknya. "Aku sepertinya tak bisa membantumu, Hermione."

Menegapkan punggungnya, Percy kembali ber-bla-bla-bla menjelaskan pendapatnya. Saking menggebu-gebunya, ia tak menyadari ulah jahil George yang meletakkan tumpukan kulit kacang di puncak rambut ikalnya.

Ibu Ron, Molly Weasley yang sedari awal terlampau asyik mengaduk-aduk kuah sup tomat di panci besar akhirnya angkat bicara. Menuangkan sup kemerahan yang berkepul-kepul ke tiap-tiap mangkuk, Mrs. Weasley berkata tegas. Saat menaruh sup di mangkuk sajiku, bibir Mrs. Weasley menyunggingkan senyum keibuan.

"Percy, tak bisakah kau menolong saudara perempuanmu kali ini?"

Meski aku tahu kehadiranku senantiasa diterima dengan tangan terbuka, aku tak mengira Mrs. Weasley menganggapku sebagai salah satu anak perempuannya. Tak pelak, pengakuan itu membuat rasa haru membuncah di dalam diriku.

"Coba pikirkan perasaan keluarga Cedric. Mereka tak punya pewaris dan keturunan jika Cedric dilenyapkan kembali. Anak sebaik Cedric patut mendapat kesempatan kedua. Mungkin Tuhan menginginkan dirinya hidup untuk menuai lebih banyak kebajikan," tutur Mrs. Weasley bijak.

Terdesak kalah oleh usulan arif ibunya, Percy akhirnya mengalah. Berdeham sok penting, Percy meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di samping piring makan.

"Baiklah, Mom. Aku akan menyusun jadwal pengambilan pendapat di Pengadilan Wizengamot. Mungkin seminggu lagi nasib Cedric Diggory bisa diputuskan."

"Nah, begitu dong, Perce." George menggebuk punggung kakaknya itu sekuat-kuatnya, persis seperti memukuli kasur yang dijemur. Kencangnya tepukan itu membuat gundukan kulit kacang berhamburan menuruni jidat Percy.

"Sampah! Kenapa bisa ada sampah di wajahku?" Percy berteriak kaget, bangkit berdiri dan mengibas-ngibas rambutnya.

"Itu karena mukamu mirip tong sampah, Perce," seru George sebelum menghilang ber-Apparate dengan bunyi sekeras ledakan meriam kapal perang.

* * *

"Sampah! Semua sampah ini harus masuk tong sampah!"

Aku melempar tumpukan tabloid, majalah dan koran _Daily Prophet_ ke lantai flat mungilku yang terbungkus karpet bermotif geometris. Crookshanks yang tadinya bergelung manja di pangkuan Cedric seolah bersimpati pada kekesalanku. Melompat turun, Crookshanks menyatakan dukungannya dengan mencakari artikel yang memuat foto Rita Skeeter sampai rombeng.

Cedric, yang duduk nyaman di kursi panjang terkekeh geli menyaksikan parade kemarahan kucing dan majikannya itu. Melebarkan kedua lututnya, Cedric menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di antara pahanya. Memberi isyarat melalui jarinya, Cedric memintaku duduk bersandar di dadanya.

Setelah aku duduk, Cedric langsung melingkarkan tangannya di perutku, mengunciku secara efektif. Mencium lembut belakang telingaku, Cedric tergelak halus.

"Sayang, jika berita koran itu membuatmu meradang, lebih baik kau tak membacanya. Jadikan saja bungkus kacang."

Menggembungkan kedua pipiku, aku makin menyenderkan punggung, kian merapat ke dada bidangnya.

"Tapi aku harus tahu apa yang dibicarakan masyarakat tentangmu, Cedric. Ternyata semuanya berpikir keji tentangmu, terutama si pirang Rita Skeeter itu, yang mengira dirinya titisan Marilyn Monroe. Tega-teganya ia menyamakanmu dengan pasukan mayat hidup Voldemort, Inferi," semprotku membabi-buta.

Mengusap-usap hidung bangirnya di rambut bergelombangku, jemari Cedric memijat pelan otot pundakku yang tegang dan kaku.

"Masa bodoh dengan perkataan orang lain, Hermione. Aku hanya peduli dengan pandanganmu terhadapku."

Memutar tubuhku sehingga berhadap-hadapan muka, aku menyusupkan wajahku di dada hangatnya. Menikmati detak jantung dan deru napas Cedric yang teratur dan menentramkan. Tangan Cedric terus bermain di punggungku, menepuk dan mengelus lembut dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Dalam keheningan itu, yang sesekali diisi dengan bunyi cakar Crookshanks, aku merasakan ikatanku dengan Cedric semakin menguat. Sejak bertemu di acara minum teh di rumahnya, Cedric seringkali bertandang ke flat kecilku ini, bermain dengan Crookshanks hingga aku pulang kerja.

Kadang-kadang ia mengagetkanku dengan kejutan manisnya, seperti membuatkan _pancake_ blueberry kesukaanku atau menyiapkan makan malam istimewa. Pasca hidup kembali, Cedric memang sangat berubah. Ia yang dulunya sangat sukar menyampaikan keinginan dan isi hatinya kini jadi lebih ekspresif. Cedric tak segan-segan lagi memperlakukanku dengan penuh kemesraan. Ia makin sering menyentuh, memeluk, mencium dan membelaiku.

Ketika aku menanyakan mengapa ia berubah, Cedric menatapku dengan serius. Katanya, waktu tak bisa diulang kembali dan ia tak mau melewatkan sisa hidupnya tanpaku. Begitu masalah ini selesai, Cedric bersumpah untuk segera menikahiku.

Ikrar yang sudah pasti membuatku tak sabar menanti dan menghitung hari. Ayah Cedric juga tak kalah senangnya mengetahui pertunanganku dengan putranya. Ia bahkan memintaku untuk tak lagi memanggil nama lengkapnya, cukup Sir atau Dad kalau perlu.

"Cedric, besok aku akan menemui Cho Chang di kantornya. Sebagai Ketua Healer, pasti ia bisa membantu dengan memberikan laporan secara medis," ujarku hati-hati. Kalau mau jujur, aku sebenarnya malas menjumpai Cho Chang, tapi aku benar-benar memerlukan jasanya jika ingin membebaskan Cedric dari penistaan masyarakat.

Mencium bibirku perlahan, Cedric berbisik lembut. "Terima kasih, Hermione. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

Membalas tatapannya yang membara, aku menangkup wajah tampan Cedric dengan tangan kecilku. "Kita akan selalu bersama, Cedric. Aku akan mendampingimu sampai kita tua dan beruban."

Meletakkan tautan jari kami di bibirnya, Cedric membalas janjiku itu. "Kita akan selalu bersama, Hermione. Sampai akhir hayat nanti."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sesuai dengan janji yang ku rencanakan, aku mendatangi Cho di Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo. Ruangan kantor Cho tak ubahnya oasis menyegarkan di tengah kegaduhan yang rutin terjadi di bangsal rumah sakit itu.

Berukuran cukup luas, kantor berdinding putih itu ditempeli lukisan besar bergambar delapan buah kuda, yang menurut Feng Shui bisa membawa energi kenyamanan dan ketenangan sekaligus perkembangan karier yang mantap. Seikat bunga persik cantik tampak menghiasi sudut meja kerja Cho. Kesan oriental itu makin kental dengan keharuman aromaterapi bunga teratai yang merebak ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Aku yang semula mengira bakal mendapat sambutan dingin tercengang-cengang ketika Cho memelukku erat-erat seperti kenalan lama yang baru bertemu kembali. Pagi itu Cho tampak sangat mempesona. Rambut hitam panjangnya dikuncir kuda, wajah khasnya dipoles dengan riasan alami yang tak berlebihan.

Setelah berbasa-basi, aku akhirnya meminta Cho untuk memberi kesaksian pendukung di Pengadilan Wizengamot nanti. Di luar dugaan, Cho ternyata tak bisa menyokongku. Juri Pengadilan Wizengamot menyatakan Cho tak bisa maju bersaksi sebab dianggap berat sebelah mengingat dulu ia pernah menjadi kekasih Cedric.

Untungnya, sebelum asaku patah, Cho memberikan solusi lain. Ia telah menunjuk salah satu Healer andalannya, Pansy Parkinson untuk memberi kesaksian dan laporan medis mengenai genetika dan kondisi jasmani Cedric.

"Pansy Parkinson jadi Healer? Merlin, dunia mungkin sudah terbalik."

Menyunggingkan senyum tipis, Cho menyesap teh hijau-nya. "Pansy Healer yang sangat berbakat, Hermione. Memang tak bisa disangka ternyata Pansy bisa membantu sesama."

Aku masih menggeleng-geleng keheranan. Bagaimana mungkin Pansy si cewek berdarah dingin itu bisa bekerja sebagai Healer yang diwajibkan memiliki jiwa kemanusiaan dan hasrat menolong?

Kejutan rupanya tak berhenti sampai di situ. Saat aku akan pamit, Cho sekonyong-konyong menggenggam tanganku dan meminta maaf atas semua permusuhan yang dialamatkan padaku dulu semasa sekolah.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione. Ketika itu aku sangat egois dan kekanak-kanakkan. Aku sekarang mengerti bahwa cinta itu tak bisa dipaksakan."

Merangkul Cho erat-erat, aku menerima permintaan maafnya tersebut. Untuk masa depan yang lebih cerah, masa lalu yang busuk sebaiknya tak diungkit-ungkit kembali. Siapapun juga berhak memperoleh kebahagiaan, termasuk Cho yang enam bulan lagi akan menikah dengan mantan Kaptennya di tim Quidditch Ravenclaw, Roger Davies.

Setelah meninggalkan kantor Cho, aku tak langsung pulang ke apartemen kecilku. Aku masih punya jadwal bertemu dengan bekas teman seangkatanku di Hogwarts, Blaise Zabini.

Penyihir Slytherin asal Italia yang semasa sekolah sangat jutek dan belagu itu kini memiliki pengaruh penting di dunia hukum. Firma hukumnya, Zabini Lawyers & Associates sangat disegani di dunia sihir. Menurut nasehat ayah Cedric, kami sebaiknya menyewa Zabini untuk menjadi pembela di Pengadilan nanti.

Sesampainya di restoran Italia yang lagi-lagi dimiliki keluarga Zabini, aku segera diantar ke ruang makan yang terpisah dan privat. Di sana, Zabini rupanya sudah menantiku, seperti biasa tampil menawan dengan balutan jas mahalnya.

Waktu yang bergulir tampaknya mengubah perangai jelek Zabini. Dia yang semasa remaja dulu sangat alergi bersenggolan denganku kini berubah ramah dan tak segan-segan menggodaku dengan senyum maupun omongan nakalnya. Terus terang, sebagai penyihir, pesona Zabini sangat memikat. Tak heran jika banyak wanita jumpalitan mengejarnya.

Selama menyantap makan siang, aku dan Zabini membahas aspek hukum kebangkitan kembali Cedric secara mendalam. Obrolan kami makin asyik dan panjang sebab aku yang bertugas di Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir bisa mengimbangi pengetahuan luas Zabini mengenai hukum-hukum internasional.

Serunya perbincangan itu membuatku lupa waktu. Sadar-sadar hari sudah menjelang sore. Untungnya, aku tak dianggap bolos kerja karena sudah meminta izin cuti ke Percy. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, aku buru-buru pulang ke apartemen.

Setibanya di apartemen, aku terkejut karena melihat Cedric tengah berleha-leha menonton televisi. Aku kira Cedric tak datang ke sini sebab aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kegiatanku hari ini sangat padat.

"Aku tak bisa istirahat di rumah sebab wartawan dan juru kamera masih ngetem di sekitar kompleks. Lagipula, aku kangen, ingin ketemu denganmu," ujar Cedric dengan binar nakal berdansa di iris abu-abu peraknya.

"Oh, untung saja aku pulang agak cepat dan menolak ajakan Zabini untuk makan malam bersamanya."

"Makan malam dengan Zabini?" Cedric bertanya dengan nada menyelidik. Mematikan televisi dengan kasar, Cedric menangkap dan membaringkanku di sampingnya.

"Berani betul Zabini merayumu. Sudah bosan hidup rupanya si Zabini itu."

Merapikan alis hitam Cedric dengan ujung jariku, aku tersenyum menggoda. "Cemburu, Cedric?"

Membawa ujung jariku ke bibirnya untuk dikecup, Cedric menancapkan pandangannya di mataku. "Sangat cemburu, Sayang. Saat ini aku ingin membunuhnya secara perlahan."

Mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya, aku tergelak keras. "Tak perlu cemas, Cedric. Zabini tak naksir aku. Dia kan pacaran dengan Draco Malfoy."

Meski tak mengunyah apapun, Cedric tersedak mendengar ucapanku itu. Masih berurai tawa, aku menepuk bahu dan leher Cedric, membantunya untuk bernapas normal kembali.

"Aku tak akan pernah berpaling ke pria lain, Cedric. Aku berjanji akan mewujudkan sosok lukisan itu dalam bentuk sesungguhnya," ujarku seraya menunjuk perkamen lukisan berjudul _Aku dan Keluargaku Tercinta_ yang kubingkai dan ku pajang di dinding ruang tamu.

Menatap lukisan itu dengan sorot kerinduan, Cedric berbisik lirih. "Itu memang mimpi terbesarku, Hermione. Aku membuatnya sehari sebelum final Turnamen Triwizard, impian yang ku tuang dalam selembar perkamen."

Mengunci pandanganku dengannya, aku menautkan jariku dengan jemarinya. "Suatu saat nanti, kita bisa mewujudkannya, Cedric. Lukisan itu pasti akan menjadi nyata."

* * *

"Ini pasti tidak nyata. Katakan bahwa ini halusinasi semata."

Aku menutup mulut menahan tawa melihat muka Ron yang menampilkan ekspresi mirip orang yang kebanyakan makan obat pencahar.

"Tutup mulutmu Weasley, sebelum laler hijau nangkring di dalamnya."

Merapikan rambut bob runcingnya dengan sebelah tangan, Pansy Parkinson memulas bibir ranumnya dengan lipstik merah cabai. Meski dibalut jubah Healer khusus hari Senin yang seputih bidadari, penampilan Pansy lebih identik dengan malaikat kematian.

Wajahnya yang dulu lebar dan jelek seperti anjing pug kini berubah tirus. Dilengkapi pemulas mata warna hitam, bibir merah menyala dan _stiletto_ warna merah darah, penampilan Pansy hampir tak bisa dibedakan dengan drakula penghisap darah.

"Merlin, apa pasiennya tidak takut dengannya? Bagaimana kalau dia menyuntik mati mereka? Bukannya dulu dia lebih goblok dari Troll yang gegar otak?" Ron berbisik di kupingku, tampak tak bisa menerima fakta bahwa musuh bebuyutannya di Hogwarts bekerja sebagai Tenaga Penyembuh.

"Tampangnya bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan korban-korbannya, Ron," kata Lavender enteng. "Banyak di antara pasiennya yang kepalanya tumbuh jadi empat atau bopeng-bopeng kena penyakit kulit Spattergroit."

Penjelasan Lavender tentang kondisi nestapa pasien Pansy terputus ketika panitera pengadilan memanggil bekas pemimpin geng cewek Slytherin tersebut untuk memberi kesaksian pertama. Melenggang angkuh, Pansy memasuki ruang pengadilan.

"Merlin, dia sombong sekali. Semoga saja ia bersikap adil dan tak memberatkan Cedric Diggory," kata Harry sambil melipat koran yang tadi dibacanya.

"Tenang, Harry. Dia sudah disumpah untuk berkata jujur. Yah, asal tidak ada sarang Wrackspurt saja di otaknya," suara melamun Luna terdengar mengalun di ruang berdinding batu hitam kasar tersebut. Mengisap-isap sate bawangnya, Luna memandangi koridor dengan kacamata burung hantunya yang super besar.

Di kondisi normal, semua perkataan Luna mungkin bisa membuatku tersenyum tapi sejak acara sidang dimulai, perutku bergolak seperti kebanyakan minum pil U-No-Poo (Kau Tak Bisa BAB) buatan kakak kembar Ron.

Oh Tuhan, di dalam sana Cedric sedang diadili dan aku tak bisa mendampingi serta menguatkannya. Berdasarkan perintah pengadilan, selain orangtua Cedric, pihak yang terlibat hubungan khusus dengannya dilarang menghadiri sidang, termasuk aku yang ditulis di media sebagai calon istri Cedric.

"Rileks, Hermione. Jika Pansy berulah, masih ada pengacara yang pintar bersilat lidah seperti Blaise Zabini. Kalau Zabini keok, kau bisa mengandalkan kami untuk memberi kesaksian," ungkap Ron penuh wibawa.

Tersenyum kecil, aku kembali menundukkan wajahku. Ron benar, kami masih punya Blaise Zabini. Zabini yang terobsesi memenangkan kasus ini untuk menaikkan pengaruhnya di kancah hukum internasional pasti bisa memberi jalan keluar terbaik untuk mencegah opsi pemusnahan Cedric untuk selama-lamanya.

Di saat darurat, kesaksian dari dua Auror terbaik Inggris, Ron dan Harry pasti bisa membantu. Sebagai penyihir yang biasa menangani penyihir hitam, Ron dan Harry berani menjamin bahwa tak ada sebiji pun tanda-tanda sihir hitam di diri Cedric.

Seperti yang sudah diprediksi, persidangan berlangsung alot dan seharian penuh. Setelah Pansy selesai memberi kesaksian bahwa secara medis Cedric merupakan manusia tulen, bukan mayat hidup atau bahan eksperimen biologis menakutkan, Harry dan Ron diajak masuk untuk membeberkan testimoni mereka.

Zabini si pengacara kami juga tak kalah brilian. Ketika salah satu juri menunjuk kasus pemilik Batu Kebangkitan, Cadmus Peverell, anak kedua keluarga Peverell yang gagal menghidupkan gadis pujaannya, Zabini menangkis dengan dokumen investigasinya.

Berdasarkan literatur tua, Batu Kebangkitan tak bisa menghidupkan kembali gadis tersebut karena si gadis yang meninggal akibat sakit keras tak berniat hidup kembali. Roh si gadis tak ada lagi di dunia ini, berbeda dengan arwah Cedric yang memiliki keinginan tebal untuk hidup dan masih tertinggal di dunia.

Akhirnya, setelah menunggu lama dalam kondisi nyaris copot jantung, berita bahagia berhembus di kupingku. Juri Pengadilan Wizengamot memutuskan Cedric dan keluarganya tak bersalah. Kasus Cedric dianggap hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup dalam perjalanan sejarah dunia sihir. Selain itu, Batu Kebangkitan telah musnah, sehingga tak memungkinkan pihak tak bertanggung jawab meniru langkah ayah Cedric.

Kegembiraan kami makin sempurna setelah dukungan dari sejumlah masyarakat sihir mulai mengalir deras. Berkat kampanye yang dilakukan teman-teman Cedric di Ravenclaw, publik sihir mulai membuka matanya. Kematian Cedric merupakan salah satu tragedi terburuk dalam dunia sihir dan dengan bangkit kembali, Cedric diyakini membawa misi kebaikan bagi dunia sihir secara keseluruhan.

Setelah dinyatakan bebas dari tuduhan eksperimen gila, Cedric mulai membangun hidupnya kembali. Banyak tim Quidditch papan atas memintanya untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Namun, Cedric menolak peluang emas tersebut dengan alasan tak ingin jauh-jauh dariku. Pemain Quidditch memang punya jadwal sibuk serta harus berpisah dengan anak dan istri dalam jangka waktu lama.

Meski tak bermain Quidditch, Cedric tetap bisa menyalurkan minatnya pada olahraga tercintanya itu. Melalui tes seleksi super ketat, Cedric berhasil masuk ke Departemen Permainan dan Olahraga Sihir, bertugas khusus di divisi Markas Besar Liga Quidditch Inggris dan Irlandia.

Setahun setelah bekerja, Cedric melunasi janjinya. Ia menikahiku dalam upacara sakral yang dihadiri keluarga, handai taulan, teman dan orang-orang terdekat kami. Satu langkah dalam mewujudkan lukisan _Aku dan Keluargaku Tercinta_ ke bentuk nyata akhirnya berhasil kami lalui.

* * *

Menyisiri rambut coklat keperakanku dengan sisir bergagang emas, aku memandangi lukisan perkamen berjudul _Aku dan Keluargaku Tercinta_ yang terpasang rapi di dinding kamar. Senyumanku makin mengembang mengamati gambar yang bergerak-gerak itu.

Lukisan karya Cedric yang bisa diubah ulang itu telah mengalami banyak perombakan. Jika di masa awal pernikahan masih dalam bentuk gambar yang sama, kini lukisan itu berganti rupa. Bertambah banyak dengan kehadiran anak dan cucu-cucu tercinta kami.

Suara langkah yang sangat familiar karena selalu ku dengar selama tiga puluh lima tahun terakhir ini terdengar memasuki kamar tidur. Sesaat kemudian, harum tubuh khas Cedric yang sangat menenangkan meresap masuk ke lubang hidungku. Masih memandang lukisan, aku terkikik ketika lengan Cedric yang masih kekar melingkar erat di pinggangku yang demi arwah Crookshanks tidak sekencang dulu.

"Sayang, ayo kita segera turun. Kita sudah ditunggu di ruang keluarga."

Membalikkan tubuhku, aku mendongak memandang wajah Cedric yang masih tetap menawan di usia senjanya. Garis kerut halus menghiasi sudut matanya, bukti bahwa ia sering tertawa gembira. Mendekapku erat, Cedric menciumi puncak kepalaku. Perlakuannya kepadaku masih mesra dan hangat membara seperti pengantin baru.

Menangkup wajahku yang mulai mengendur, Cedric menatapku seolah-olah aku merupakan harta karun paling berharga di dalam hidupnya. Mencium bibirku dengan antusiasme sama seperti masa-masa bulan madu kami, Cedric membisikkan kalimat cintanya padaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Selalu dan untuk selamanya."

Menggumamkan kalimat serupa, aku mencium bibir suamiku yang sudah mendampingiku selama lebih dari tiga dekade itu. Sambil tersenyum dan berpegangan tangan, aku dan Cedric melangkah keluar kamar. Berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, tempat di mana wujud nyata lukisan _Aku dan Keluargaku Tercinta_ berada.

**TAMAT**

* * *

**A/N:** Hehehehe (tawa edan) Jadi juga cerita terakhir di tahun 2012 ini. Jangan lupa di-_review_, ya.


End file.
